Into the Night
by LadyLumiya
Summary: Caius has waited centuries for his true mate to be born, but will she accept his monstrous other half? The curse that makes him into the ultimate predator? Bella's just gotten over Edward & chooses to live out her life as a normal human until she finds out she's mated to one of the Vampire Kings, except he's no ordinary vampire. He's a hybrid. And he's not the only one out there.
1. New Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters.

 **AN:** I've seen several stories where Caius has werewolf qualities or is part wolf and I thought that it was pretty interesting. Here's me giving the AU a go.

* * *

Chapter I

Several sets of crimson eyes watched apprehensively as a certain platinum blonde-haired vampire king paced back and forth on the dais behind the thrones. He'd been going at it for over an hour now.

Aro was impatiently tapping his pale finger against the armrest of his throne as his brother continued his exasperating striding. His attempts to learn of the issue that was bothering his brother directly from his own mouth were unfruitful. He thought about uncovering the truth for himself by touch, but a single glance towards the exposed skin on his brother's hand had caused Caius to growl warningly at that method. Now they all sat and waited for their brother and fellow king to open up and express what was bothering him on his own accord.

"Must you continue on like this, brother? Pace any harder and you'll be left with shoes without a sole." Aro smoothly insisted from his chair. Caius's pace only seemed to increase at his comment. "Or grind a trail into the stone floor…" he muttered.

When Caius didn't respond, Aro impatiently shifted on his throne then slung one leg over the other. He turned to Marcus who had been gazing off into the distance with a faraway look in his eyes. The sight was nothing new, but the slight upward lift of the corner of his lip was. Aro resisted a grin. Marcus knew something.

"Care to share, brother?" the raven-haired king asked with barely concealed excitement, leaning on right armrest of his throne.

Marcus's eyes flickered over him, observing him briefly before turning his gaze away.

"That would depend." He replied smoothly.

Aro's eyebrows pressed together. "On what?"

"On whether brother Caius wishes for others to know."

The rapid pacing suddenly came to a halt behind them. Aro leaned back on his throne, not bothering to turn around to know that Caius was directing his glare on the side of Marcus's head.

"And what is it that I would wish or not for others to know, hm?" Caius snapped.

Marcus was silent but Aro didn't need to reach out and touch him to know what he was waiting for. He turned towards the antsy guards and flicked a finger towards the double doors. They all bowed then swiftly took their exit from the throne room. Their departure was quicker than usual. Caius's odd behavior really must have intimidated them.

"I'm waiting!" Caius said more impatiently. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, please do tell." Aro insisted with an eager nod of the head, earning a glare from his blonde brother.

"How fares your other half? He is restless, is he not? That is why you pace." The brunette turned his gaze to his brother who had gone stock-still. It wasn't a question. Marcus knew something.

Aro's eyes got comically wide as they gleamed with anticipation. "The beast! How fascinating!" Caius growled at him but he ignored his blonde brother and focused on the other. "Go on, dear brother. I insist that not a single detail is to be left out either." He motioned for him to continue with a wave of the hand.

Caius's red glare flickered between the two of them. "I don't see how it concerns the either of you."

"Thankfully directly it doesn't," Marcus responded with a soft chuckle. "Unless Aro acts like a cat and gets killed by his curiosity."

Both Aro and Caius were quiet as they shared confused looks with one another. It was Aro who turned away first and spoke up, more cautious than before. "I will try to bend my inquisitiveness on the matter then, considering the apparent stakes. Though might we learn what obstacles are before us that you see?"

"Don't confuse my words for ones of threatening, brother. There will be hurdles that must be scaled, yes, but not of that nature and not by the two of us. Brother Caius, on the other hand…" Marcus turned from Aro's perplexed stare to look back up at Caius.

"The news I have is for both you and your other half," Marcus said. "I assume he's listening?"

Caius gave a curt nod.

"Shortly after your pacing began I noticed the new bond thread that emitted from you. Your other half sensed the new thread before I did. I have a feeling that it will grow and strengthen like nothing I have ever seen before as time progresses."

"I've formed a new bond?" Caius inquired, his white eyebrows pulling together. "With whom?"

Tapping sounded in the throne room as Aro began thudding his index finger against his armrest again.

Marcus smiled at his brother. "You've been alone for so many years, brother. Atlas fate has made a companion for you to partake in eternity with. You deserve this more than any other I've come to know. Congratulations."

Aro's persistent tapping finally stopped as silence filled the great room. Caius's eyebrows had shot up his forehead, his face frozen as he stopped midway during a breath.

"You don't mean…?" Aro inquired only to pause when Marcus reached out with his palm upwards for him to place his hand in. Aro's face slowly lit up, the corners of his lips pulling higher and higher that they might crack from the size of his cheshire grin.

"Oh, my," he whispered, his gaze far away. "How exquisite. Never have I seen bond colors quite like these. I pity that Caius isn't able to see their splendor."

"Yes," Marcus agreed as he continued to observe the colors of the new bond emitting from their brother. "Gold and silver intertwined. They are loose like the vines on a grapevine tree, but that will change when the two meet. I am eager to see just how tightly they will thread."

"As am I, brother. As am I." Aro gave Marcus's hand an encouraging squeeze before letting go and turning to the brother that was the topic of their conversation.

Caius was still standing there with the same baffled expression on his stone face. Aro couldn't blame him. Their poor brother had been so alone while he and Marcus found their soul mates and lived happily with them at their sides. After several centuries of waiting and receiving nothing from fate, Caius seemed to have given up on ever finding his true mate. He never bothered to ask Marcus about his bonds after that. He seemed to have simply given up.

"Are you not delighted, brother?" Aro asked attentively.

Caius's eyes slowly turned to his raven-haired brother. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Aro raised an eyebrow at the almost comical reaction.

"Am I to take your speechlessness as a yes?" he grinned. That seemed to draw the blonde out of his daze. His gaze narrowed.

"Because I choose to ignore your prying doesn't mean I can no longer comprehend words. I am not some daft human." He grumbled and Aro smirked at his victory to rile up the other.

"I would never imply such."

Caius growled.

"Does this discovery not bring you joy, Caius? Your reaction is far from what I imagined it would be to such stimulating news." Marcus spoke up, curious.

"After being alone for all these years while you and Aro found your true mates," he looked past the thrones and far past the great door. "I tried to force the idea of having a mate from my mind in order to stand the long stretches of time without her. It was easier that way, not reflecting on the possibility whether she existed yet or not."

"Prepare yourself mentally, brother. The girl will look to you for guidance when she enters this world of ours. You must be ready for her. You must seek her out."

"Where am I to go?" Caius asked.

"Well," Aro spoke up; gaining the other's attention. "Considering we never wander too far from the castle and his soul mates bonds just now seemed to have appeared…" He paused and looked over at his two brothers, grinning widely at Caius who seemed ready to rip his head off if he didn't continue. "I say we continue as we are. Obviously, she is closer now than she's ever been before. Fate must be leading her right to us."

"To me." Caius snapped.

Aro rolled his red eyes. "Yes, yes, to you."

"He is right," Marcus said. "I don't believe the timing of your bonds was random by any means. Fate has chosen now to send her to you and we must let it take its destined course."

"She is out there and you two insist I sit here and do nothing!?" Caius rumbled menacingly, his voice rising with his anger. His hands began to shake so he tightly fisted them to control the tremor.

Aro shook his head, a bemused smile already on his face. "Of course not. You still have your duties as king to uphold and…" he trailed off as an enraged roar filled the room before something large flew through the air and crashed into the stone wall.

Aro didn't have to turn his head to the left to know what the poor splinters of wood on the ground used to be. "Though now you're a king without a throne…" he muttered. Marcus snickered beside him.

The amused grins on both their faces quickly fell when Caius rounded on them, his eyes no longer red but an electric yellow. Their brother noticed their reactions then closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself and his reign in his control of the beast within. He was furious at his brothers for not letting him go out and find the girl, but he knew it wouldn't end well for anyone if he did. His other half would take control and cut down anyone in his path. The worst part was that Marcus and Aro were probably right.

"Back in the cage?" Aro asked.

Caius ran a hand through his long hair that had come loose during his fit of anger. His inner beast rumbled in agitation at Aro's words but he was in check again. Caius could feel it pacing back and forth behind the bars, ready for him to slip in control and open the gate to spring free.

"For now, yes." He sighed. "She will fear my other half. I don't think – no, I know I won't be able to keep him from her. He will want to possess her as much as I."

"Afraid the beast will harm her?" Aro asked curiously.

"I'd never!" Caius's eyes flashed yellow again, the beast responding in unison to its host.

"I do hope not. We do only get one true mate after all. What a shame it would be to accidentally kill her off. I could not imagine the guilt that'd come from the act. Horrible." Aro sighed and rested his chin on fist.

Caius looked ready to pounce on his brother before Marcus raised a hand to grab the blonde king's attention. He shot Aro a glare for purposely riling Caius up. He was going to push their brother too far one of these days, especially now that the beast was harder to control and will be protective of its new mate. Marcus had a feeling Aro was going to get bit at least once by the end of it all. He'd even wager a limb to be absent as well.

"Don't let Aro's words get to you, brother. He knows better than to jest when it comes to mates. We both trust that no true harm will come to your mate from either you or your other half. Have nothing to fear."

Visibly Caius seemed to calm back down thanks to Marcus's words. Trust Marcus to pick up and put back together whatever Aro has broken. Unconsciously he began treading back up the stone steps to sit back down on his throne before he remembered he hurled it across the room. He stopped dead in his tracks and grumbled under his breath. Aro caught on what Caius had intended to do and let out a soft chuckle.

With nowhere to sit, Caius went back to pacing behind the two remaining thrones. His other half wouldn't have let him sit for too long anyhow.


	2. Volterra

**Disclaimer:** Author doesn't own Twilight or its characters. Just the plot of this fan fiction.

 **AN:** How was everyone's Halloween? Did you dress up? I'm in college so of course I dressed up and party hopped with my friends. I went as Lucian from Underworld. I drew on a beard and everything and it was glorious.

* * *

Chapter II

"Language, Mr. Newton!" Ms. Norton exclaimed disapprovingly, standing from her seat in the front of the bus near the elderly driver. She glared at Mike with her thin lips in a tight line, her eyes wide threateningly behind her outdated glasses.

"Just because you curse in another language doesn't make it acceptable. If I hear any more profanity from your mouth – I will suspend you from taking part in our next destinations assigned activities."

The 20 or so teenagers of different nationalities laughed and snickered at Mike's dispense. He turned bright red and slowly sunk back into his assigned seat. The two Dutch girls that he'd been trying to flirt with by showing off his new Italian vocabulary giggled and went back to quietly talking amongst themselves. Ms. Norton scanned her gray eyes over the crowd of students like a hawk before sinking back into her own seat once it quieted down.

Bella turned to her best friend and travel partner, Angela Weber, and exchanged a knowing grin. It wasn't the first time their blonde haired school companion received a scolding on the trip and they doubted it'd be the last. Bella couldn't wait to see their teacher's face when she discovers the alcohol Mike purchased from their last stop in Siena. It was only a matter of time before he decides to show off his new purchase to everyone and attempts to throw a party in his hotel room. Tyler Crowley was his assigned bunkmate, so it wasn't like there was anyone sensible to stop Mike before he predictably condemned himself.

"Have you been reading up on this place, Bella? It's absolutely gorgeous and the city's history…." Angela excitedly rambled off, her face buried in the small English translated book she bought for the trip. It was a guide of Tuscany, Italy that had information about all the historic cities and landmarks. She'd let Bella read some of it on the plane ride over.

"Only what Ms. Norton told us about it before we left the hotel. Built in the fourth century B.C., right?" Bella asked and turned away from the window of beautiful country landscapes.

She had done a lot of research on the list of cities that their school's group was departing to, but the trip to Volterra was a last minute addition. Unlike the other cities they traveled to, they were only staying in Volterra for one night, or near Volterra since there wasn't a large enough hotel to house all of them.

Angela quickly glanced up to flash an excited smile. "Yup! It's a hilltop medieval town with column streets and everything. Look here at the matching stone buildings," she twisted the book so Bella could see the picture that she was referencing to. Bella nodded approvingly. It looked absolutely gorgeous. A tall tower in the heart of the city caught her eye after a moment.

"What building is that? Is that a clock tower?" she pointed at the looming structure.

Angela hummed and nodded her head. "That's the Palazzo del Comune." She laughed at the quizzical expression Bella gave her. "It's the city's town hall."

"It looks beautiful." She commented and was silent for a few seconds before another question about the city arose in her mind. "Is there a castle?"

Her friend grinned widely at that. "I knew you would ask that. Such a romantic…" she muttered and began flipping a few pages while Bella blushed lightly at the comment.

Her fingers turned back a page she breezed through in her search. She scanned the page before reading aloud what she found. "There's one near the edge of the city, but it says it's closed off to the public to help secure historic value and accuracy from the outside world. Hmm, strange… I wonder if they allow teams of archeologists in to do research and restoration?"

Bella masked her disappoint and sunk back in her chair. The whole trip they've been touring old theaters and large-scale cathedrals but have yet to tour any castles.

She glanced back at Angela to see her find already skipping pages to read up on something else, her lips moving as she muttered softly to herself. The bus had finally quieted down after their departure from their last stop nearly forty minutes ago. They still had another hour and a half before they arrived in Volterra, so Bella decided she might as well try and nap. Their tour group had another long day of walking and hiking ahead of them. Sleep came quickly with the help of the new music mix that Phil had made for her before she left and the tranquil Italian countryside passing by.

* * *

Beautiful would've been an understatement to describe Volterra in a single word. In fact, one couldn't describe the city with one word. The town was indescribable at best. It was haunting as it was charming. The sun was beating down the old stone and pale tiled roofs, keeping the light but reflecting back the heat as was designed. Genius craftsmanship from centuries ago that's still usable and beneficial in this day and age. Amazing.

Bella couldn't stop grinning as she and Angela walked side by side in the group of teenage school students that they'd arrived with. Everyone was grinning excitedly and already snapping pictures with their phones. Bella had hers safely tucked in the back pocket of her jeans. She'd take her share of tourist photos too but only after she absorbed the sights and sounds of the ancient city for herself first. This was an experience she wanted to remember and be in the moment of. She had a feeling if she checked Mike's Snapchat story (an app Eric had insisted she download), there would be several photos of the town already uploaded with a filter and everything.

"Everyone gather around! Come closer until everyone can hear my voice! Where's that translator fellow?" Ms. Norton was calling out, trying desperately to get the attention of all the animated teens.

Angela grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her closer up towards the front. Mike was already standing there with Eric. The two boys grinned when they saw them.

Eric opened his arms to his girlfriend who immediately went fell into them. When Angela wasn't spending time touring with Bella she was off being cozy with Eric like they were on romantic holiday.

"Isn't this place great?" Angela exclaimed happily and pulled away but kept one arm around Eric's middle.

"Tell me about it," Mike agreed and took a large breath in through his nose. "I've never smelt so many amazing Italian bistros in my life."

Eric nodded along in agreement as they all laughed. "You're going to be 15 pounds heavier when we leave, dude."

Mike beamed and patted his stomach that he had puffed out. "Better fat and happy than slim without a grin."

"Don't expect me to carry your fat ass on the way out. You're going to redeem yourself by walking it all off." Eric shot out his hand and playfully smacked Mike in his still inflated stomach. The blonde laughed and jumped back.

"Fine, then at least roll me!"

Bella shook her head at the boy's antics.

"Food here isn't cheap, Mike. Are you sure you have enough left to keep indulging the way you are?" Angela questioned, always the reasonable one.

"Yeah, Mike, especially after all your expensive beverage purchases." Bella hinted with a raise of the brow. Better to talk to him about it now since no one else was going to step in and stop the blonde from doing something incredibly stupid.

"Oh, you heard about that, Bells?" Mike gave her a devious grin. "Who told ya?"

"No one." She rolled her eyes but smiled. "You haven't exactly been subtle about it. I'm surprised Ms. Norton hasn't figured out since she's been breathing down your neck this entire trip. You're already on her radar, you know. She'll catch you."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He flung an arm around her shoulders and leaned into her. She had to firmly stand on both feet so she could hold his weight. He certainly felt heavier. Maybe all those jokes from Eric weren't just jokes after all.

"Ms. No-fun-norton isn't going to find out because it'll be long past the old lady's bedtime when our little party is going to begin. Tyler and I have it all planned."

"Oh, definitely. Can't see anything going wrong if you're conspiring with Tyler. Total foolproof plan there, Mike."

The sarcasm seemed of go right over the blonde's head. Both Eric and Angela caught it and snickered quietly amongst themselves. Bella shot them a grin and shook her head. They all loved Mike, they really did, but sometimes the guy was just a few cards short of a deck.

"Glad you see it my way." He winked and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. Bella grinned but shook his arm off and crossed her own. She didn't have anything against Mike, but she just wasn't the touchy kind of person.

"So when are you throwing this little party, dude? Can I bring a plus one?" Eric asked and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Ladies get in free but guys are gonna have to pay." He shrugged at the hurt look his friend gave him. "Sorry, man. The drinks I'm supplying aren't free. Maybe I'll give you a friend discount."

"How about I DJ for my free entry?"

"Then you got yourself a deal!"

"Yeah, man!" Eric let go of his girlfriend so he and Mike could grasp hands and pull each other in for a short, bro hug that ended with them patting each other a few times on the back.

"You guys are idiots," Bella muttered with a shake of the head while Angela laughed quietly beside her. They both wordlessly knew there was no way either of them was going to Mike's lame hotel room party. The guys were setting themselves up for trouble.

A cool breeze swept through the streets and Bella shifted to stand in the sunlight and out of the shadows to warm up. So far spring was warmer in Italy than it was in Forks, Washington, but it still didn't compare to Phoenix, Arizona this time of year. She still missed the warmth and the cool summer nights from her home state. Just because she adapted to the weather in Forks didn't mean she preferred it. It wasn't her permanent residence after all.

Ms. Norton had finally gotten control of the crowd when and was going on about the day's events with them when Bella finally pulled herself from her muses. Mike didn't seem to be paying much attention as his blue gaze was purposely glued to the two Dutch students. By the look on Ms. Norton's face, it seemed like she was quietly raging whether to stop her speech or not just to smack Mike upside the back of his head to regain his short attention.

"You'll be splitting into groups of two for this assignment and I don't want to hear any fussing because this is an academic trip after all. In four hours we'll meet in front of the town's royal theater to watch a performance then walk together back to the buses."

"What about food?" Tyler Crowley hollered out and a few others in the crowd snickered in amusement.

Mike seconded his friend's request with a holler of his own.

Ms. Norton waved to silence everyone's laughter. "Everyone make sure you have your bags and wallets from the buses. If not, then you can go back and collect them now. Dinner will be served at the hotel but you can grab some lunch before then if you can't wait. You're all adults." Bella noticed the way her eyes flickered briefly to Mike. "Find a safe establishment here in town before we're to meet at the royal theater. None of you are to be late or else." She stated pointedly. "Now go and remember to be respectable to the people of this town. We're guests here after all."

Bella turned to Angela, the question of asking if she wanted to be her partner about to pass her lips before a voice silenced her from behind. It was the aged voice of Ms. Norton.

Angela briefly met her confused gaze before Bella turned to their teacher who had a dejected looking Mike Newton at her left.

"Ma'am?" she'd asked, her brown eyes flickering back between the middle-aged woman and her sulking friend.

"Miss Swan, you're one of the most responsible kids here and I trust you better than anyone else to keep this boy in line and from acting up. I've already assigned Mr. Crowley his own personal supervisor as well."

It took Bella a few speechless seconds to realize what Ms. Norton was asking of her. She was to babysit Mike. During her lack of response, the revelation seemed to sink into Mike's head. He snapped out of his quiet reserve and looked more like an excited puppy that was just told he was going to be taken on the walk of his life. Internally Bella groaned at the comparison. She really needed to stop comparing Mike to dogs.

"Can I put my faith in you, Miss Swan?" Ms. Norton asked and raised a brow. Mike looked ready to grab her and dash. He was practically bouncing on his feet.

She swallowed whatever objection she had and nodded at her teacher. For a split second, she almost held out her hand as if to take over Mike's imaginary leash.

"You have mine and I'm sure the people of this town's gratitude. See you both in a few hours." She patted Bella on the shoulder as she passed as if to say good luck. Bella knew she'd need it more than ever.

"Isn't this great?" Mike chirped and slung his hands into his coat pocket. Bella hummed in response and turned to find Eric and Angela but they already departed. Damn.

"We should get going so we can hit all the historic landmarks in time. Do you have the assignment sheet?" She swept her eyes over the crowd looking for nothing in particular. It was going to be a long four hours.

"Hm? Oh yeah!" he swung his backpack around and went digging through it before pulling out a crumpled yellow paper. "She handed one to me when we were getting off the bus. I guess she planned for us to be partners all along, huh?" He grinned widely.

Bella couldn't help but grin back at him. She was fine putting up with Mike as long as he wasn't being flirty. He was dating Jessica Stanley after all, who unfortunately couldn't make the trip.

He handed the paper to her and she squinted to read the words under the glare of the sun. There were quite a few stops they had to make but Bella was confident they could make it to all of them in time. Mike would willingly follow her as long as she led them in the right direction.

"You ready, partner?" she asked and Mike stood to attention and gave her a mock salute.

"Waiting for your orders, partner."

Bella laughed and started in the direction that would lead them to their first historic pinpoint on their map. Behind her, she could hear Mike following close behind.

* * *

About two hours after they first embarked on their little scavenger hunt, Mike suggested they stop and grab something to eat before they go any further or else he'd collapse from starvation. Bella only complied because the whole afternoon he hadn't complained once and they were making great timing. They even ran into Angela and Eric at one of the pinpoints and stopped to chat and exchange information before departing again.

So far everything was going great. It took only thirty minutes for Bella to fall head over heels for the charming Italian town. The people were very friendly and some even knew enough English to help translate things for her and send her in the right direction when the map at times failed them.

Mike had been chatting happily for most of the walk and only stopped to breathe when a pretty Italian woman would pass them on the street. He'd been so obvious about his gawking that a few of the women laughed and shook their heads at the funny tourist. Bella literally had to grab his arm and drag him in the right direction when he seemed to gravitate in the direction of one pretty woman who he insisted had winked at him. Sure, Mike.

Bella bit into her sandwich and chewed leisurely as she read over the notes she'd written on their work paper. Her handwriting looked horrible but she told herself that was only because she was forced to use Mike's back to write on since they didn't have a solid surface. She would just have to transfer the information later when they returned to the hotel.

"Hey, Bella! Bella!"

She jumped slightly and nearly dropped her sandwich. Glancing around the small outdoor restaurant she could tell that she hadn't been the only one spooked by Mike's insistent hollering. If the locals didn't know they were American tourist then they sure did now.

The blonde teen dashed back to their table and stopped right before her. His face was bright red and his grin looked ready to split his face if he didn't calm down.

"You're not going to believe this!"

He was still speaking really loudly. A couple to their right was practically glaring daggers at the side of Mike's oblivious head.

"First you need to lower your voice, Mike. You're being way too loud. People are staring." She insisted. He nodded and took a deep breath. "Now sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Mike didn't hesitate to sit back in the chair that he'd gotten up from ten minutes ago with the excuse of needing to use the restroom. Bella just assumed he'd gotten lost and was going to search for him after she finished eating.

"You know that one castle place that's on the list? It's at the bottom but Ms. Norton didn't say anything about us going in order. You know what I'm talkin' about, right?"

Bella had a fairly good idea the castle he was rambling about but she still turned her gaze back to the paper and scanned to the bottom. There it was.

"Yeah," she nodded and slipped a strand of hair back behind her ear. She looked back at Mike who was beaming. "The ancient Volterra castle that sits near the edge of the city. Is that where you wanted to go next?

"Yeah, that cool looking medieval one! We should go there next but we have to leave, like, right now." He started to grab his things and Bella watched as he picked up the remains of her half-eaten sandwich and throw it away.

"Mike, what's gotten into you? We still have two hours left to complete our quest. That's plenty of time to hit all the checkpoints and make it back to the theater with everyone else."

"I know but the tour will be starting soon!" he grabbed her hand and practically yanked her from the chair.

"Tour? What tour?"

"The tour of the castle that I snagged for us!"

Bella dug her heels into the ground and yanked her wrist free.

Mike stopped and turned to her slightly panicked. "Why'd ya stop? We have to keep going."

"Tour of the castle? Mike, what tour of the castle? It's been closed off to the public for years. They don't give guided tours." She gave him a leveled look. God she really hoped Mike hadn't paid someone and got scammed.

He looked torn but Bella wasn't moving until he explained himself. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and raised her eyebrow as she waited.

Mike actually looked torn with his body still half facing the other way. "Ok, fine!" he grunted and moved closer to speak with her. "I met this really, like, really pretty woman who gives exclusive tours to the tourist who are here for their first time. She said we don't actually enter through the castle's main gates, but through this secret entrance that's blocked off from the public so there won't be any looters."

Bella chewed her bottom with uncertainty. "Are you sure this is an actual thing? How do you know she won't drag us away from the streets then mug us? We don't know the area like she does."

"Trust me, it's legit. There's a whole group of other tourists with her that are waiting to get in. She even said she's part of the founding family or somethin' so that's why she has access to certain parts of the city."

"I don't know about this, Mike."

"Come on, Bella! It's going to be awesome! Ms. Norton is going to be so stoked that we were able to do this. Maybe even give us some extra credit? At least come with me and you can decide when we get there."

Bella was silent as she thought it over. This was the only town that they were going to that had an actual castle. She'd been looking forward to something like for so long after years of dreaming and doing research. And how could she pass up an exclusive tour into an ancient medieval castle? Would she regret it if she passed this opportunity up? Probably.

"So?" Mike asked and licked his lips anxiously. "Yay? Nay? Please say yay."

"I guess I'll decide when we get there."

"I knew you'd say yes!"

Once again Bella felt her hand being grabbed as Mike tugged her along behind him through the streets. The further they ran; Bella noticed an odd pain that started to develop in the middle of her chest. Her breathing picked up and she had to ask Mike to slow down for her sake. He complied but she could tell that only because he was getting tired too. They still had several blocks to run.

Mike's excitement was cut short when they finally arrived at the meeting place because apparently, he overworked himself. They stood and mingled with the other tourist from around the world for several minutes before Mike suddenly got very quiet, which for him was out of character. When Bella asked him if he was all right, he dashed to the nearest bush and emptied his recently eaten meal.

She had walked over and patted his back but kept at arm's length. She wasn't too good at comforting people and Mike didn't even seem to notice her presence. After several minutes of dry heaving, Bella handed him a water bottle to wash his mouth and keep him hydrated. She made him sit in the shade under a tree.

"God this blows. Sorry about this, Bella." Mike muttered and closed his eyes as he took several deep breaths.

"It's not your fault." She tried to sound convincing. The last thing a sick person needed was to feel worse about themselves. "Maybe we can catch the next tour."

He lazily shook his head. "This was the last one of the day I think."

"Then maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"You should still go."

"What? I'm not going without you. Forget it."

"Come on, Bella. I know you were excited about it. I heard the way you were talking with the other tourist in the group."

She actually really did want to go on the tour. The other people she spoke to in the group seemed genuine and even insisted to her that this was not some scam. She hadn't met the tour woman that everyone had mentioned personally yet, but she planned on finding her and speaking to her about it too.

"I don't know, Mike. I can't just leave you alone out here like this." She protested weakly.

"I'm a big boy, bells." Mike laughed lightly. "I'll be fine after a few minutes. Maybe I'll even catch up to the group if they keep the door unlocked. Plus, the lady said the tour wasn't long. We'll be in and out."

Bella played with the edges of her coat and turned back to the tour group. They had all gathered around someone and appeared to be listening. The tour must be beginning.

"Go."

"Seek help from someone if you start to feel worse, or call Ms. Norton on your cell."

He laughed. "Like hell I'll ever give that woman a call."

"I'm serious, Mike. Don't hesitate to call me either. I can turn my cell on just for this." She then reached into her coat pocket and removed her cell phone. She had kept it off for most of the trip, afraid that she might actually access something she wasn't supposed to and end up charging for something since she was abroad and didn't have a plan.

The voices started to grow distant and Bella turned to find that the tour group was leaving down another street. "I'll leave early if it goes on for too long."

"Ok, ok just hurry up before you get left behind." Mike swatted her away and Bella smiled and told him to keep drinking water before she ran off to catch up with the group.

It took them a while to get to the building where the reserved entrance to the castle was. Bella kept quiet and stayed in the back of the group with an elderly couple who walked at an equal careful, slow pace because of the uneven stone floors. The empty feeling in her chest was acting up again. It made her feel uneasy and anxious at just about every sound.

They walked down a flight of stairs before arriving at two large double doors. From the front of the group, she heard the voice of a woman but she couldn't make out exactly what was being said. Together they all entered and walked quietly down a long, wide tunnel that was lit up for them by several overhead lanterns. Definitely gave an ancient feel to it all.

"Isn't this exciting?" the elderly woman to Bella's left said to her husband.

"Huh, haven't seen anything yet. Why's this tunnel so damn long? Front door broken or somethin'?" The man grunted.

They exited the shaft through another pair of large double doors and into a space with somewhat better lighting. Bella recognized that they were in the lower levels of the castle. The walls were a soft tan stone that matched the large block sized ones on the floor. Everyone's steps echoed loudly in the new hall that they entered and an odd sensation came over Bella that insisted they should all be quiet. The excited chattering and loud steps seemed loud enough that the entire castle would be able to hear them, and that slowly ate at her nerves.

Up another flight of steps, they entered a new level that was much grander than the last. Even Bella was wide-eyed like the rest of her group as she took in the tall archway ceilings and beautifully carved pillars. She itched to reach out and run her hand along the wall but reframed. If the historical society was so strict on preserving this castle then touching everything that caught her attention was out of the option.

Several people were taking pictures as they walked and Bella heard their tour guide speaking to them again from the front. They came to a stop in a corridor that was decorated in art from different centuries. Bella walked closer to one that looked as though it was painted in the late 1800s at least, which was odd considering this castle was supposed to be uninhabited long before then. The paintings were large in scale and must've cost thousands, but who bought them and why were they hung up in here?

She moved closer to the middle of the group, suddenly feeling vulnerable in the back and out of sight from everyone else. A girl around the age of thirteen looked up at her and smiled. Bella had to force a smile in return. The pain in her chest was starting to become uncomfortable and something about this place just felt…wrong.

She was starting to wish she stayed outside with Mike and never came in here without him.

"Please remain together," a smooth, feminine voice politely asked from the lead.

The unique tone of the foreign woman had Bella peeking through gaps in the crowd to see the owner of the voice. Something about it was hauntingly familiar.

"We'll be moving on to the throne room. Come along," her smooth voice flowed over the group and everyone obeyed her like in a trance. A chill raced down Bella's spine.

Bella uneasily glanced around but no one else seemed nervous. She didn't know if she was just being anxious about being away from Mike or if it was the pain in her chest. She pulled her phone from her pocket and saw that Mike hadn't messaged her.

On their way, they passed a young woman who was sitting behind a dark oak desk. She smiled at everyone as they passed and welcomed them to the castle. Bella couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman. Why did an abandoned castle need a receptionist? Her hazel gaze then fell to Bella and her smile faltered. Bella didn't know what kind of expression she had on her face at the moment but it apparently startled her. The woman quickly darted her eyes and Bella forced herself to look away also.

What was going on?

Her heart began to race when the doors that were over nine feet tall suddenly parted for them. Unconsciously her steps began to slow as several people anxiously passed her to enter.

Run. Escape. Go!

An overly sweet smell filled her nose and Bella was practically trembling when she followed everyone else into the throne room. Her eyes darted to the side when she noticed two darkly cloaked figures begin to close the doors behind her.

"Dear travelers!" The voice of a man rang out charmingly from the front of the oval-shaped room. Bella nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden shout.

In front of the group was a man standing on a raised platform on the marble floor. Three simple thrones were positioned behind him but only the one to his right was occupied. She assumed the middle one belonged to the raven-haired man currently greeting them.

A glimmer of white caught Bella's attention and in the shadows behind the thrones, she noticed the outline of a man pacing back and forth. The crushing feeling in her chest intensified then. The man pacing suddenly halted but Bella didn't notice as she clutched her chest to soothe the ache.

"Welcome to Volterra and to our beautiful home!" he prattled on pleasantly to the group. "How exciting this must be for you all! I do hope you've enjoyed all that this charming town has had to offer because I'm afraid you won't be partaking in them again. Pity, really."

At this point members of the tour group started to murmur nervously amongst themselves or laugh as though this was all part of some skit.

"But fret not! Your sacrifice will not be in vain." His dark eyes narrowed and his tone deepened. "You, humans, have your purposes after all..."

And that was when the room erupted into chaos.

Men and women screamed as cloaked figures suddenly came at them from all directions. Bella was shoved backward and tripped over the young girl that had smiled at her in the hall. They both crashed to the ground and watched in a shocked state as members of their group were gaping up at the ceiling in silent screams, dark figures clutching onto their weak bodies and sucking on their necks like leeches.

"Vampires…" the word tore from her throat in a pained gasp. She had unknowingly walked right into a den of hungry human drinking vampires.

The young girl next to her suddenly screamed and Bella reflexively reached out to grab her. Her fingers clutched empty air as the girl was yanked away and pulled into the arms of a man. Bella glared at him and stood up to…what? Go after the girl and fight a vampire? Yeah, because that went so well for her the first time with James.

"You're a pretty little one."

Bella turned and saw one hulking of a vampire slowly march towards her amongst the death and chaos around them then stop. He grinned and blood coated his once perfectly white teeth. This one was massive and Bella took several nervous steps backward, her heart hammering away in her chest because she knew it was all over. This was it.

The man growled then crouched down like the true predator he was, his hands out like ready to give chase if she ran. Bella stared wide-eyed, knowing this was the last sight she was going to see before death finally came to claim her.

He pounced and was soaring towards her with his cloak billowing behind him. She felt the cool air hit her face before she was knocked to the ground and gasped. She anticipated the hit, except she expected it to come at her from the front and not her right side. Her hands slipped into a pool of someone else's blood as she tried to prop herself up and not be so vulnerable on the ground.

A loud, wall-shaking roar filled the room that silenced the space of predators and the few remaining screams of the humans that were still left. Bella covered her ears at the painful sound and winced. _That_ didn't sound like a vampire.

She looked up and gasped in shock and fear at the sight of a man crouching in front of her. His long, silver colored hair was scattered in a mess across his lower back and shoulders. His fingers were curled and flexed, talon sharp nails ready to slice and shred anything that he could sink them into.

Bella looked around the room and noticed that everyone had gone dead still and was staring at the man in front of her with wide, fear-filled eyes.

The man let out another ferocious growl and everyone collectively took several steps back. Some even lowered their heads in submission. Bella didn't dare breathe or make any sound that could draw this man's attention down toward her.

She didn't know what exactly this man was, but she was certain he was no ordinary vampire.


	3. Urgency

**Disclaimer:** Author doesn't own Twilight or its characters.

 **AN:** Decided to show you how things unfolded from Caius's point of view before we switch back to Bella's in the next chapter, which will be up very soon because I chose not to attach it with this one. Thanks for all your favorites, follows, and reviews.

The word " **Lycan** " is derived from the word "lycanthrope", **meaning** someone who suffers from lycanthropy; "the professed ability or power of a human being to transform into a wolf, or to gain wolf-like characteristics".

* * *

Chapter III

If there were a way to essentially reach into oneself and strangle the life out of one's other counterpart, then Caius would've done the satisfying deed weeks ago. The Lycan in him was restless and that was only putting it mildly. The feral bouts that he'd undergo during the span of a full moon didn't even rival to what he'd been experiencing the past few days. The Lycan howled and abraded the bars of its figurative cage to the point that Caius swore his innards would've been a bloody mess of shredded bones and beaten organs if he were mortal.

Despite the constant mental arguing with his counterpart that exhausted his split consciousness to no end, Caius discovered over his weeks of torment just how miraculous his self-control had developed over the centuries. Half of the Volturi Guard would've been obliterated if he hadn't endured the years where he relentlessly sought the discipline that it took to resist his more _primal_ nature.

Still, the guardsmen were smart to listen to their instincts and quickly depart whenever he drew near. It was in a Vampires nature to be able to sense the presence of a more formidable predator. The guard didn't understand why the air around him seemed to grow more dangerous every so often, but they were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. If any of them started to get the slightest indication of what he truly was then they'd be swiftly taken care of. The Vampire world wouldn't take kindly to one of their Kings being a hybrid. There would be defiance towards their rule.

No, they could never have that. Aro, for one, would slaughter and burn anyone who even _contemplated_ the notion of stripping the Volturi of their elevated ranking and near unequaled power. There wouldn't be a soul that'd be spared from Aro's vehemence. Brother in venom or not, the Lycan in Caius always kept a watchful eye.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. The suppression of my other half is tearing me apart. I feel as though I'm to starting to crack down the middle." Caius muttered with hands clasped tightly behind his back as he gazed out the window that overlooked the more serene side of Volterra.

He and Marcus were enjoying each other's company in the castle's library. Marcus was the only one brave enough to be in his presence for more than five minutes. Even Aro would come up with some excuse to leave the room after an hour of being in his company. Though, to be fair, he did snap at Aro's hand when his brother tried to touch him. The inquisitive fool should've known better than to accessing his thoughts at such a time.

Marcus didn't glance up from the book he'd been reading. In fact, he hadn't glanced Caius's way once the entire evening. Either he had that much faith in his brother or his Vampire instincts were failing him from centuries of taking up sanctuary behind these ancient walls.

"If Aro heard such exaggeration he'd be the first Vampire to faint. The thought of there being two of you would overwhelm him." Marcus chuckled softly before adding. "Not to mention how the guard would react."

"I'm being serious, brother."

"As am I."

Caius sighed and kept his gaze on the rolling green hills. "I have control over my other half, but my suppression of it pains us equally. It's tearing me apart on the inside and yet it doesn't care how its actions affect us both."

"Why do you still refer to your counterpart as an ' _it'_ , brother? Are you not one in the same?"

"We may share the same domain but that it the extent of our rivaling union. _It_ has a mind and will of its own." The Lycan growled lowly in him but his inner vampire hissed in return. It was a never-ending feud between the two. It amused Aro greatly whenever Caius let him in his mind to observe his torture.

"That is not true, Caius. You and the Lycan are two vital halves of a greater whole. You are resisting what is only your nature, resulting in the rift you feel within your soul now."

Caius's top lip curled slightly up in agitation. "You do not possess Aro's gift to know of my internal struggle! Five hundred years I've spent with this curse and you think it can be mended by something as modest as self-acceptance?" He shook his head at the notion. "The only cure that can resolve our query is a true death. I will not entertain you or myself that there is any other more resolute solution."

"Is that so?"

"I will not repeat myself to prejudiced ears."

Marcus was quiet for a while and just when Caius thought they were going to return to the discreetness they've put up for most of the evening, his ever wisdom imparting brother chose to ruin it.

"We're given one mate throughout the expanse of our unnatural lifetime. Two identical souls constructed by the cosmos to share an eternity with."

Caius's pale eyebrows scrunched together, unable to see where Marcus was going with this theory of his.

"Two souls, Caius. Just _two_." Marcus stated. "Now, not that it's my intention to have you repeat yourself, how many souls do you possess? In complete honesty, if you may."

"Why do I feel that my answer will only spin me more into your web?" he muttered but decided he'd humor his brother if it resulted in getting some type of clarity of out it. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the rebuttal that he knows will come. "I possess two… There is what's left of mine and the shards of the Lycan's."

"Ah…" Marcus hummed thoughtfully. "And if we were to add your mate's into the equation then that'd make three. How unheard of that three souls were made for one another? A mistake made by the cosmos, perhaps."

Caius whirled around, his red eyes gleaming with fury. "It was YOU who told me that my mate has finally been placed on this planet and now you withdraw that proclamation!? I feel her out there somewhere! I know she exists!"

Marcus held up a single hand in a surrendering gesture, recognizing the peril and doubts he initiated from his blonde brother. "Her bonds are proof enough that she is amongst us, brother. They are too beautiful not to take notice of. I do not doubt her existence."

The muscles in his body started to relax again as he absorbed Marcus's confession. Just the thought of losing his mate that he finally accepted was real and actually out there would be too painful. Centuries of waiting… He didn't know if he could do it again after getting his hopes up. It must've been some cruel punishment from the Gods that he had to wait for as long as he has.

"I don't believe I follow where you intend to lead me, Marcus." Caius breathed despairingly; unclasping the tight grip he had on his own wrist behind his back. The feel of fabric itching under his fingernails notified him that he'd jabbed right through the cuffs of his jacket _and_ shirt.

His russet-haired kin smiled almost sympathetically at him. "Only two souls are bound to be together. There's hers and then there's yours. There is no third, but until you can convince yourself of the truth in that – your love with the one you are fated to be with will never flourish into the beauty that I see your bonds have the chance to be."

An uncomfortable lump arose in Caius's parched throat. His jaw constricted as he tried to force his air past in order to form words for some type of comprehensible response. Keeping his composure was the only thing that kept the Lycan at bay. It listened carefully to what Marcus had alleged and was now waiting for Caius's retort, curious if his stance had wavered any by his brother's philosophy.

"I can't imagine how one in her position would react to such a revelation – being mated to one of nature's greatest blunders. I won't hold it against her if she denies us. How can she accept what I am when I can't even find reconciliation within myself?" Caius said softly and turned to look at Marcus who he'd been avoiding eye contact with. "I pity her."

"Will you turn her away?" Marcus replied.

The Lycan in him immediately rumbled in denial and metaphorically looked to Caius for confirmation. Fortunately for them and not the poor girl, they agreed that they wouldn't have the strength to turn her away. Already their life was starting to revolve around a woman who was ignorant of the horrors that littered her mortal world. He wanted to shield her from the creatures that lurked in the night, but how could he when he was two of what man feared in their folklores most? He'd be a hypercritic for any actions he partook in after his words.

Caius gave his brother the sincerest yet dispirited expression he could hope to produce to give his brother a glimpse of the grief that circled his thoughts. "I don't think I could even if I tried. Thinking of doing such a thing…" he shook his head as his chest constricted at the concept. "I already fear to lose someone that I don't even have in my grasp."

Marcus slowly approached him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. If Caius weren't so lost in his internal struggles then he would've been shocked that someone had actually reached out to willingly touch him while he was in such a short-tempered condition.

"I was sincere when I advised that your soulmate bonds were some of the purest, strongest threads that I've observed, Caius. Accept your true self and have faith in this girl. Do not torture yourself with cruel thoughts of your future when we both know how promising it has the chance to be."

"You do not advise that I strategize ahead?"

Marcus chuckled softly. "Ever the warrior over the king. Do you see love as a battlefield?"

Caius gave him a questioning look. "Of course not."

"Then lay down your arms. Surrender to love and I promise you the submission to your heart will be worth it. _Love_ is worth it. _She_ is worth it."

"How poetic…" Caius resisted the urge to roll his eyes out of respect for his friend.

"It is no coincidence that talk of love comes across so exquisitely expressive. It is simply its nature. However, I am glad you were able to recognize the splendor in my words to believe such." He beamed in triumph then removed his hand from his shoulder.

Caius grinned appreciatively at his friend. "You were always one to have such an imaginative way with words, brother. Your days spent in this library have benefited you. When the moment arises where I meet my mate I can only hope I remember what I've picked up from you."

Marcus appeared delighted at the more positive amendment Caius took on when voicing his future. "If Aro hears that you chose my terms of endearment over his own he will not be pleased. Sulpicia imparts him with far too much acclaim. Plus, I am the youngest of the three of us in appearances. In my position, it is required to remain one step ahead with modern trends. Not all the books in my collection are as old as you may think them to be." He winked.

Right before Caius could ask if Marcus had a secret stash of modern romance novels hidden from the prying eye, there was a sharp knock from the entrance of the library.

"Enter," Marcus commanded, not taking his amused gaze off of Caius.

Alec took a single step into the room, not daring to wander any further without permission. The guardsmen acknowledged both his kings but didn't make eye contact with Caius for as long as he did with Marcus. The Lycan in Caius chortled in approval of the fear that it sparked in others.

"Master Aro invites everyone to the throne room for this evenings feeding. Heidi has returned from her hunt and is escorting the humans through the lower tunnels as we speak. They're to arrive to in the audience chamber shortly."

Caius scuffed at the boy's obvious refusal to look or speak in his general direction. He could at least try and show more respect towards his king and attempt to curve his fear. Marcus cast his brother a knowing look before turning to Alec who stood tensely near the still opened double door.

"Thank you, Alec. You are dismissed." Marcus said, and Alec nodded once towards both his kings before departing in a flash.

Marcus chuckled at the spectacle while Caius shook his head. "I wonder if Aro sent him specifically or the boy lost a wager to another who was appointed the task."

"The whole guard has been keeping their distance from me. I have no reason to complain about their cowardice. Their instincts have likely saved them from my temper and the loss of a limb."

"And what of me? Have I placed too much faith in our bonds or have I lost touch with my Vampire instincts?" Marcus asked as they walked towards the exit.

The corner of Caius's lip quirked. "I don't think you'll take well to my answer, brother."

"Am I wrong for it?"

"I am frightened for you but also complimented. Thank you, brother." Caius said genuinely while still out of earshot of the castle's other inhabitants. Marcus nodded before they both sped off to meet with their third brother and fellow king.

* * *

Aro was optimistically humming in his throne while they waited on Heidi to arrive with their meals. He appeared to be the only vampire in the room (other than Marcus, of course) that didn't seem distraught over Caius's presence. Only the high-ranking guardsmen dined with the kings and even they were acting like a bunch of cowardly lions. They kept to the shadows of the room and did their best impressions of marble statues. Their actions had resulted in Marcus insisting they reminded him of the stonework done by Michelangelo, which had only fueled Aro's egotism about the whole scene. He enjoyed having the guard submit without even giving an order. Ever the control enthusiast their middle brother was.

Not being able to stand his brother's aggravating humming and the increasing burn in his throat, Caius marched from his throne and resumed his pacing. He hadn't been able to sit still for more than ten minutes over the past few weeks. They had replaced his throne after he hurled it across the room that one eventful day but Caius thought it unnecessary. It only served as a mockery that he would never truly find rest in the state he was in. And it tempted him on several occasions to throw it at whoever was unfortunate enough to stand in his sights.

"Ah, alas I can smell their approach!" Aro spoke up and dramatically took one, large inhale through his nose. "What a divine bunch Heidi has gathered for us! How lovely that the economy has picked up and humans started traveling again. Such great news for our homelands tour agencies."

"I smell many foreigners in this particular group. Many from the north, I presume." Marcus added with his own sniff of the air.

Caius kept quiet and focused on his pacing. His throat burned more painfully than it had in months. He was afraid to breathe in case he lost control and charged out of the throne room doors and attack the group before they even had a chance to enter. They would scatter and then there'd be a chase to round them up like the sheep they were. The Lycan in him immediately took a liking to such a situation.

"Right you are, brother," Aro responded. "Scandinavians are so refreshing. Almost as pleasing to consume as Romanians."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Aro raised a dark brow his way. "No?"

Caius glanced at his throne and debated if throwing it at Aro would cause too much commotion and scare the humans away. His other half was rowdier than usual. It paced its cage and glared through Caius's eyes at every vampire in the room. It was aggravated and tense about something. He'd gotten used to being irritated at everyone for no reason whatsoever as of late, but now his anger seemed to have a purpose. The Lycan was viewing everyone in the room as a possible threat.

The heartbeats thumped loudly in his ears as the humans sauntered down the long stone hall. The Lycan paced its cage even more rapidly and growled fiercer at their approach.

 _Release me!_

 _No!_

It growled and rammed against the innards of his chest. Caius's steps faltered as he tried to rein control and not let the Lycan have its way. Never had it tried to take control right before a feeding.

 _Hurry!_

Distantly Caius heard the double doors to the throne room open. His mind was racing and throbbing against his skull while his chest became consumed with traces of fear, apprehension, and anger. His pacing only increased with the new swell of emotions in hopes to burn them off.

 _I am in control!_

 _You fool!_ It snarled.

"Dear travelers!" Aro started his speech. For some reason, it only increased Caius's sudden anxiety. A sharp pain shot through his chest then. Caius had to stop walking to get ahold of himself. If his heart still beat then he was sure it would've stopped. His knees felt as though they were going to buckle at any moment.

"Welcome to Volterra and to our beautiful home! We hope you enjoyed all that this charming town has had to offer because I'm afraid they were the last festivities you were to partake in. Pity, really."

Caius's hands began to tremble against his will. He didn't even have the strength to firmly fist them to fight off the tremor. His knuckles made unnatural grounding sounds as he slowly attempted to curl them in. The tips of his fingers burned like they were being split open. His Lycan half was forcing its way to the surface.

 _No! Not now! Why now!?_ Caius screamed in his head, fighting the growls that he wanted to release from his chest.

"But fret not! Your sacrifice will not be in vain. You, humans, have your purposes after all…"

The room filled with screams and finally Caius was able to let loose the pained gasp that's been bubbling in his burning throat. His eyes snapped open and the room glowed in different colors of all the mixed scents in the air. Most were red, purple and black, but there was a color floating through the perfumed air that he'd never seen or smelt before. It was a soft, pale lavender shade. It floated around him like a cool mist. One large inhale instantly soothed the burn in his throat like blood never had.

 _Mine!_

His mind screamed in unison with the Lycan. The word brought him pure joy before it all came crashing down on him. His body went rigid. No!

His brother and the guard were making quick work of the humans. The ground was covered in blood from the few who went too long without feeding and slipped in their control. His eyes followed the lavender mist as his feet unconsciously took steps towards the source.

There, standing in the middle of the chaos, was the most beautiful creature that Caius had ever laid eyes upon.

"You're a pretty little one."

 _No!_

His mate's large brown eyes filled with fear as she took in the sight of Felix. Rage filled Caius as his Lycan roared and commanded that he must do something. Even though he was on the other side of the room, Caius had managed to crash into Felix just as he reached the human girl. His mate was too close for him _not_ to hit but he made sure most of his momentum crashed into his opponent. Felix went sailing through the air, taking out a few humans and distracted vampire in his path and smacked into the opposite wall with a splintering crack.

Several heads turned to him in surprise just as he released the most ferocious, un-vampire-like roar and crouched in a defensive position. Behind him, he heard his mate slip in a pool of blood and gasp but he didn't dare take his eyes off the other predators in the room.

 _Threats! All of them!_

He growled savagely at all the vampires, daring them to _try_ and approach him and his mate. With the Lycan possessing most of the control, no one was safe. The beast didn't see humans, guards, coven mates, or even brothers. He grouped them all together as a threat and wouldn't hesitate to bite and rip them to shreds if they threatened his mate.

 _Mine!_

 _Ours!_

The humans stepped away, more scared of the man with glowing yellow eyes than they were of the vampires that were just feasting on their kind. The guard lowered their heads in submission, recognizing the more powerful and dangerous predator.

His mate was silent behind him but he could hear her heart beat furiously in her chest. It concerned him how fast it was beating but he savored the sound.

She was alive.

Alive.

But not safe.

He glared at the hungry vampires who had their mouths covered in human blood. He hissed at them.

Not safe.

 _Not yet._


	4. Prison Break

**AN:** Switches back to Bella's point of view where the last two chapters left off. Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

* * *

Chapter IV

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Bella had always wanted to give her life in place of someone she loved. She would've sacrificed herself for anyone back home in the United States, especially all those that she'd grown attached to in Forks. That small town in the corner of the upper west coast changed her so drastically in the few short years that she moved there. The people and the culture grew on her heart and became a part of her, though she guessed that wasn't much of a surprise since it was there in that rainy little town that her mother had given birth to her.

She was a native as much as her sports-loving, fishing enthusiast father. Charlie. Dad.

Bella's heart clenched at the idea of what her death would do to him. She hated hurting Charlie. The man didn't deserve any of the worry and pain that she caused him after moving in. He'd been so excited at the prospect of having his little girl move in with him again. The first few weeks had been awkward, but they got used to one another's presence after establishing a regular routine and respecting the change in their personalities after years of being apart.

She and Charlie were more alike than she was with Renee. Maybe that was how they got along so great. It was too bad their living arrangement was coming to an end sooner than expected. Charlie was going to be devastated. It made Bella more furious with herself than the vampires who were about to eat her. He wouldn't know whatever happened to his little girl. He would think she was alive but lost somewhere in Europe and never give up on her. Charlie never was good at letting important people in his life go. Another trait that'd been passed down to her she supposed.

A fierce, nerve-wracking growl reverberated in the room again. Bella felt her entire body quiver with anxiety. The simple ability to swallow became a hassle. Her throat felt too tight and awkward from the fear. It was always in her most essential moments that her stubborn body became uncooperative. Her body was always several steps behind her brains commands. She must not have been wired properly. It'd explain her clumsiness for one.

Her left elbow began to shake from the weight she was placing on it in her awkward, half reclined position. It quickly became numb and Bella's eyes widened when her elbow folded on her and she fell sideways to the ground again. The small pool of blood made a disgusting, splashing sound when her skin smacked it between her and the marble floor. It seeped into her shirt and the warmth of it – let alone the horrible smell, made her want to be sick.

She didn't realize it until after she was lying fully once more on her side, but the small thud of her slip must've sounded enormous in the room. Her heart just about stopped. Her breathing ability returned but sounded too loud and too fast.

Every vampire and human on the other side of the room turned their frightened gazes down on her. Her eyes grew wide as she stared back. It was like they all collectively knew what her slip would cost her. Most appeared as though they pitied that she was first to meet the monster's wrath. Others looked relieved.

Bella didn't blink as she tilted her head up to see if the creature had turned to acknowledge the prey lying just behind his ankles. It took her a few seconds but when her brown eyes met the single yellow one that was peeking through the curtain of his silver hair, she froze. His head was half turned in her direction and he seemed to be observing her. She let a nervous breath out through her nose and shifted an inch back. His sole gaze flickered down and seemed to settle on her arm.

Nervously she followed his stare and stopped at the mark just above the palm of her right hand. Even covered in blood it was still noticeable; the scar that James had given her. A constant reminder of what happened to her that night and the opportunity that his venom never fulfilled.

Bella looked back up at the man and felt her breath catch in her throat. He looked furious. His entire form began to tremble in a way that reminded her of how the boys back on the reservation would shake before they exploded into giant wolfs. But this man wasn't a shape-shifter, or at least she didn't think so.

It startled her when his head whipped back around and he released another, wall-trembling roar. It shook Bella to her core. Her instincts practically screamed for her to pick herself up and get the hell away from this monster.

In a blink the man had thrown himself across the width of the entire room, landing directly in front of the group of vampires and humans that were cowering there. She gasped when he abruptly lunged at the nearest vampire and began to bite, claw and rip into the man like a feral beast.

The vampire screamed in agony as chunks were being slung in several directions. They desperately cried for help but it was too late as the man finished him off moved on to his next victim, which was another vampire. This time, however, the surrounding stunned vampires came to their senses and tried to apprehend the enraged blonde and pin him down. It took nearly every vampire in the room to do so while he roared and snarled throughout the struggle.

The remaining humans, still consumed with fear and the instinctual desperation to survive, saw the vampires current distraction as their chance to run. Four managed to get the heavy doors open and slipped on through. Two stayed behind as they darted to their loved ones that had already been drained and were lying lifeless on the ground. Bella recognized the old man from the tunnels trying to wake his wife who he held slumped in his arms.

"Mary… Oh no, Mary…." He sobbed. He repeated his deceased wife's name two more times before Bella realized how vital time was in her situation.

Her legs trembled but she forced them to hold her weight and let her stand. She was going to get out of here and her legs were going to help her do that whether they wobbled or not. She was going to survive somehow.

She flung her arms out and spread her knees to balance herself when her sneakers slid in the red mess under her feet. The old man didn't even glance at her as she ran past him toward the doors. They were a lot heavier than they looked but she managed to open one just enough that she was able to barely slip through. The heavy door squeezed against her, causing her to gasp and go stumbling from the momentum to get herself through.

She didn't glance back when more loud growls and sounds of devastation echoed from the throne room. What happened in there to the human drinking vampires didn't concern her. The only thing that did was her survival and seeing the light of day again.

Incensed voices carried down the old stone hallway from the direction that Bella was running in. She turned a corner and came to a surprised halt. The four humans that she watched flee before her were arguing angrily with the human receptionist. A man had her up against the wall and was shouting at her in some Scandinavian language. The woman cried as she shook her head and rambled on in Italian.

Instead of pitying the woman like she had when she first walked into the castle and saw her, Bella was angered with her. She watched and let her own kind be led like animals to be slaughtered. She bet the woman was told that one day she'd be turned into a vampire for her work. She pitied that the woman had actually believed that lie. There was once a time that Bella believed it too.

Right as Bella approached the four other survivors, the Italian receptionist raised a quivering arm and pointed in the direction of the hall that Bella thinks she remembered them walking down. It was hard to think clearly when her heart was pounding and she was stuck in flight mode.

The man shoved her away and she crumbled to the ground in a blubbering mess. The group sprinted in the direction she pointed and Bella was right behind them before her sympathetic heart caused her to hesitate. She turned back to the sobbing woman.

"Come with us." She said, her breath sounding winded and just as frightened as she felt.

The young woman lowered her hands from her red eyes and just stared at Bella.

"You don't have to stay here. They'll kill you if you stay. Just…" she ground her teeth and pleaded with the woman with her eyes. She had to try. "Come…"

The woman stared blankly at her for a few moments. Bella's body twitched with the need to keep running. They were wasting valuable time.

Bella's heart deflated when the young woman shook her head and buried her face back in her hands. She shook from her sobs but there was nothing Bella could do. She must've known what she was getting herself into by working here. She knew the risks.

Bella didn't waste another second and turned and sprinted down the hall in the direction she saw the other's go. She swung her elbows back and forth wildly to help push her legs even faster. It wasn't long until she caught up with the others just as she glimpsed the sight of one of the men's heads as he climbed the stairs down to the lower levels.

It was darker than she remembered and she stumbled over her own feet a few times before she managed to get to the lowest level and nearly smacked into the back of a woman. The woman turned in fear before she realized that Bella wasn't a vampire.

"Why'd we stop?" Bella panted and looked around. "Where do we go?" she asked.

"That way." The blonde woman who Bella had run into spoke up. She pointed at the double doors that were on the other side of the room they were in. They all turned and looked for themselves.

"Är du säker?" one of the guys asked, he too out of breath from the running.

The woman nodded. "Ja."

Bella spun around the room and noticed all of the other doors that led to passages that went who knows where. There were so many secret underground tunnels, which wasn't much of a surprise in an ancient castle.

Two the guys grabbed the rounded door handles and pulled. They seemed to be having trouble keeping them open.

"Go! Now!" They both grunted. "Go!"

Bella and the two others darted through and found themselves back in the hollowed out rock tunnel that they traveled through to get inside the castle. It almost filled Bella with hope.

The two men came stumbling into the passage just after them. The doors closed loudly and echoed off the rock. A few of the torches had been blown out but there was enough light that they would see the outline of each other and won't be running into one another. The passage was a straight shot right back into the doors that they entered from another building on the outside walls of the castle. After they escape the tunnel and flee the small cottage they all ventured into, they were almost untouchable as long as they stayed in the sunlight.

Bella couldn't get herself to think what was to happen after that. The others would go to the police and report that vampires are living in the not-so-abandoned ancient Volterra castle. Would they even believe them? The others weren't covered in blood like Bella was, but the report might be enough that a team will be sent in to investigate. This could either result in the reveal of vampires or end in the death of dozens. Bella didn't know which one she preferred.

"Girl!" The older woman to her right said, her Scandinavian accent sounding thicker. If Bella were to guess a country she'd say Sweden. She thought that's what she heard the man speaking earlier.

"Come! Run!" The woman insisted impatiently and grabbed Bella's upper arm to pull her along. "Let's go!"

She let go when Bella was able to keep pace with her and manage on her own. Two men were running up ahead while one ran behind them. Their steps were loud in the hollow space but Bella couldn't find herself to care. They didn't have time to be quiet. They had to run as fast they could before it was too late. They had to make it to the end of the tunnel.

Bella's left side started to cramp just under her ribs after a few yards. She winced and grabbed her stomach and pushed in on it in an attempt to lessen the aggravating pain. She started to slow because of it. The woman noticed and grabbed her arm again.

"Keep going! Almost there!" she said loudly over their uneven breaths and footfalls. Bella could barely hear over her own breathing and pounding heart. Her legs were burning just as much as her parched throat. She felt sick.

"There!" one of the men running in front of them exclaimed.

Bella squinted her eyes and saw what appeared a set of doors at the end of the tunnel. Relief washed over her at the sight of their freedom. It was so close but not close enough. They weren't in the clear until they escaped the tunnel and climbed up from the basement. Still, they made it further than Bella imagined anyone has ever been able to. She doubted many even had the opportunity to even attempt an escape. They were the lucky few.

Bella's hope evaporated when the man that had been running close behind them suddenly screamed. She and the woman jumped and swung their heads to see what had happened to him, only to find that he was no longer there. Bella felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She wanted to scream out that it wasn't fair. They were so close! So close!

"Go!" The woman yelled and they all ran with a renewed strength.

It was only a couple of steps later when Bella felt the woman's grip on her arm squeeze and twist at her skin painfully. She gasped in shock at the pain before her touch was suddenly gone. Bella turned her head just in time to see the surprised and fear-stricken face of the woman as she was being carried off by a cloaked figure. Her arm was outstretched as if groping for someone to grab hold. She gave one final scream before she and the vampire disappeared into the darkness behind them.

One of the men that'd been running ahead of them screamed and Bella turned forward to see him facing backward. Tears were running down his face as he gazed regretfully into the darkness where the woman had been taken. He slowed down for a few steps before he turned fully and started sprinting back down the tunnel. Bella was too surprised to react and try and stop him before he was past her and out of sight, going after the woman on his own.

Her panicked gaze met the only other remaining survivor who looked just as shocked and frightened as her. It was just them now.

He stuck back a hand and Bella realized after a moment that he was searching for hers. The sight made her want to collapse into the dirt and cry at their fate. It saddened her how it's led to this. How a group of twenty became five and then became two.

Bella pushed her legs harder in an attempt to catch up to him. He glanced back again just as Bella reached out with her left hand to take hold of his. They were each other's only other hope. Bella knew that their clasped hands wouldn't save them, though. Their separation would at least be enough to alert the other that they were on their own. Their link was bound to be broken.

The tips of her fingers had just skirted across the middle of his palm before she felt the air around her go cold. Her brain wasn't quick enough to process what had caused it before an arm wrapped itself around her middle. The air was knocked out of her when she came to a sudden halt. The man turned to glance back but didn't stop. Bella didn't blame him.

Another arm was tucked under her knees and she fell back into the crease of the vampire's other arm. They lifted her up and cradled her to their chest before spinning and darting back down the tunnel and towards the castle.

"No!" she screeched angrily, desperately, and banged a fist against the person's chest. She ignored the pain and continued to try and wiggle free from their grasp. She only hesitated when she saw a figure dart past her and go after the other survivor. The group of twenty now became zero. They were all dead.

She felt anger course through her veins. She'd been so close! They'd all been!

She glared at the vampire and saw that it wasn't one of the cloaked ones that she thought had abducted her. He had a strong jaw and a large, sturdy noise that centered his smooth yet masculine face. His long brown hair whipped past him, the color and length barely visible in the poorly lit tunnels. She only remembered it being the color that it is because she remembered the man from the throne room. He'd been the only one that sat on his throne while one paced and the other gave them the welcoming speech.

"Put me down!" she commanded him, angrily. She didn't want to die. Not like this. "I said put me down!"

His red eyes turned down on her and Bella was surprised to see that he actually looked disheartened by something.

"Please," she tried again, her voice coming out weaker and showing her fear. She wasn't ready.

The vampire that had passed them a few seconds ago flew past and disappeared ahead. She stared perplexed. The man who was carrying her wasn't running as fast as the others. Looking at the walls she noticed they weren't flying by them as quickly as she thought they would.

"I am sorry, child." The man said and Bella's head swung back around the look up at him. His eyes were still trained on her face. "Fate can be cruel but it rarely makes mistakes. I hope one day you'll forgive me."

Bella was more nervous than before. She didn't want this man to speak and try to apologize to her. It gave her false hope that she could somehow talk her way out of this. If he was going to kill her then he should get on with it and not feel sorry for himself!

"J-Just put me down…" she tried, but the expression on his face insisted his decision was absolute. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. Just….Please."

He didn't say anything but Bella saw his frown deepen.

They exited the tunnels and Bella blinked the light away as they suddenly reemerged into the castle halls after flying up the steps. There was some type of loud commotion going on but Bella couldn't tell which direction it was coming from since it was echoing down all ends of the hall.

"Try to be brave, little one. Hang on to the same determination that gave you the strength to flee from this castle and make it as far as you had. I have faith that you will not fail." He said lowly and Bella was so stuck on his words that she didn't wonder why the vampire was trying to whisper.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked timidly. "I don't know what you're talking about. What's going to happen to me?"

He frowned and Bella's heart skipped a tense beat at the looked he gave her. It was one of true pity.

"What's going on? T-Tell me." She insisted and fretfully began her squirming again.

A loud roar came from somewhere in the castle and Bella's wide eyes glanced in every direction.

"He searches for you." The vampire murmured.

"What?" She stared in horror up at him. "Who does?"

He tilted his head down to her. "My brother. Your sudden departure had, unfortunately, ensued the…severe state that we all find ourselves in. His rage will not deteriorate until you are once again in his sights."

"So you're just gonna hand me over to this monster to-to eat," she exclaimed, horrifyingly. "a-and hope that calms him down? Is that it? Is it?"

"No, child. You should never have been on the menu, to begin with."

"Then what the hell is it? What aren't you telling me?"

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped and lifted his nose slightly and sniffed the air. His head turned towards the hall to their left and they were off in the next second. Bella closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't find herself face to face with the ferocious beast that she had pictured in her mind. They ran for another three seconds total before the air around them settled as they came to a complete stop. Bella opened her eyes and took in her new surroundings before her worried gaze landed on the form of a man standing at the very end of the same hall they were in.

She went rigid into the vampire's arms. It was the same man with long silver hair from the throne room, and he looked like he was on the warpath.

The man's glowing yellow eyes were glued to her. She knew his heighten senses could probably pick up on her racing heart and the nervous sweat that coated her skin. He could probably literally smell her fear.

His eyes then flickered up to her capture as his upper lip curled, exposing two sets of fangs on each side and snarling fiercely.

The vampire didn't say a word and slowly started to walk them both closer to the silver-haired man. Bella still didn't know what he was. He looked for the most part like a vampire, but his growls, glowing eyes and an extended set of fangs suggested otherwise. The man continued to growl at them as they approached and didn't let up even when they stopped about ten feet from him.

Bella was surprised and fearful when her vampire captor slowly started to lower her to the floor but into a position where she'd be seated. She shivered when the cool ground seemed to pass right through her soaked jeans and into her skin. He'd set her down so that she was sitting with her legs off to the side and on half her rear, forced to settle her right hand onto the floor to keep her comfortably upright. He started to slide his hands away but paused for just a second to hover his face near her ear.

"Stay still and remain quiet. Good luck, young one." And then his hands were gone from her waist and she felt his presence disappear completely followed by a cool gust of wind.

Bella sat there in numb shock. He'd just left her alone with this….her brown eyes flickered up at him. His yellow glower was staring intently at her. Who was this man? What was this man?

His facial expression was neutral as he quietly studied her. At least he'd stopped growling and didn't look like he was ready to murder anyone on sight like he had. She could try and run, but she knew she wouldn't make it up on her own two feet before he reached her and finished her off. She was at his mercy.

Stay still and remain quiet, the other vampire's words repeated in her head. Why did he warn her? What purpose could he have to say that before wishing her luck and departing?

The man slowly started to walk forward and Bella had to push down both instincts that commanded her to either fight or flight. Neither would save her now. She was pretty much as good as dead as soon as she stepped foot in this castle.

She apprehensively ducked her head down when he was standing before her. She could feel the energy that surrounded this man. He was something else entirely but she couldn't figure it out. Her skin grew goosebumps when he stepped closer and lowered himself to her level. The cool air that flowed off him practically enveloped her. She inhaled his peculiar scent and let out a shaky gasp. He didn't smell like a vampire either. His natural aroma wasn't so sickly sweet like she thought it'd be. He smelt sweet, but in more of a floral way.

If she closed her eyes and had to judge her whereabouts based solely on smell, she'd guess she was out in the woods on a cool spring day.

She kept her chin ducked and hid behind the layer of hair that had fallen over her eyes. She heard him shift closer and she couldn't help but to slightly tremble for what was to come. She stiffened when she felt his fingers ghost over the inner side of her right wrist. She peeked down through her hair and saw him skim his pale fingers over the scar from James. He smeared off the blood that was over the bite and ran his fingers across the subtle but noticeable teeth marks.

He growled softly then removed his hand from her skin altogether. Bella had been holding her breath and finally let out the air that'd she kept trapped in her lungs. Her moment of relief was short lived though when she suddenly felt something cool and soft press against her forehead.

She snapped her gaze up and stared stunned at the face of the man that was just an inch from her own. He was resting his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed and he wore the most relieved, gratified expression that Bella had ever seen.

She stared, bewildered at his closeness and relaxed appearance. Her cheeks grew red as an odd, comforting feeling developed in her stomach. The survival instincts that had been telling her to run were quiet now. Her brain was completely blank with how to react.

She was drawn from her turmoil when a low, rumbling noise came from somewhere. She stared at the man for a moment in confusion until she realized that the weird noise was coming from his chest. She recognized that noise now. It was a vampires' purr. Edward had used to purr for her whenever she slept on his chest. She recoiled from the memory. No matter how hard she tried to distance her heart from him she was never truly ever to let him go.

The purring got louder and Bella found her heart rate slow and her trembling stop. She swallowed healthily, wondering where her sudden calmness had come from. This vampire was the cause of it somehow, but Bella knew there was more to it. After all, she seemed to have the same effect on him on as well.

* * *

Mike Newton ran his hands through his hair, as he stood alone in the streets of Volterra. Bella and the tour group should've been back by now. They'd been gone for over a half an hour. Didn't the tour guide say they were exit the way they came in? Shouldn't they have regrouped back in the area where they all met up?

He sighed again and threw his hands down. If something had happened then Bella would've called him. He checked his phone and saw that there were no new messages from Bella, but there were a few from Tyler and Eric. They still had another hour and a half before they all had to meet up at the Royal Theater for the performance, but they still had other sites to check out to finish their assignment. He didn't want to be the one to get Bella in trouble for not finishing the project. It was his fault for getting them sidetracked.

"Hey! Uh, excuse me? Ciao?" he said as an older Italian man walked passed him. The man stopped and turned to Mike with a polite smile.

"Ciao!"

"Do you know about the Volterra castle tours? Uh…" he turned and pointed in the direction of the castle in the near distance. "Castle tours? Do you know how long they are?"

The man looked at Mike confused and shook his head. "There are no tours of the castle."

"What? No, no there are tours. I was part of a group to be taken into it." Mike tried to explain to the local. "My friend went with the group but she hasn't returned yet and it's been almost an hour."

The man just shook his head again. "I think you are confused with other building. There are no tours for Volterra castle."

"Look," he insisted, holding up a hand. "This pretty local said she could take us on a tour and took a whole bunch of people with her. She took them down this alley to go through some secret entrance or whatever."

"I am sorry but there are no tours." He started to walk away and held up a hand when Mike began to follow. "Speak to the police about your friend. I am sorry."

Mike groaned as the man scurried away. There had to be someone who knew about the tours that took people into the ancient castle. Maybe he just asked the wrong guy. Mike turned to the next closest person and tapped on their shoulder to get their attention. He didn't care how many people he'd have to ask to get some information about the stupid tour.

Someone had to know about it, right?


	5. The Aftermath

**AN:** Sorry for the wait. Finally have a free weekend where my professors and boss have given me mercy.

* * *

Chapter V

Hard tailored boots clicked against marble before they came to a spluttered halt in a stream of dark crimson. Aro entwined his fingers behind his back as he surveyed the devastation set around him from the center of the throne room. He hummed lowly in dissatisfaction. Members of the high guard had sadly been forced to bear witness to the beasty nature that one of their Kings kept locked away, particularly those who were too slow or weak to flee when Caius chose to turn his wrath on them.

Aro looked upon one of the many dispersed pieces of those who fate did not seem favor, as a limb ever so slightly twitched in hopes of reattachment. His dear brother in venom was their superior in every way, and Aro would be lying if he too hadn't underestimated his seemingly ungifted brother. Even ancient vampires needed a reminder, especially if they lived safely behind high walls and had a unit of gifted vampires at their disposal.

Neutralism was becoming increasingly distasteful each passing decade.

Soft, rapid clicks drew near before the double doors of the throne were parted, projecting a new aromatic scent from the corridors of the castle. Marcus entered hastily, not bothering to impart a word as he ascended the steps and lowered himself into his throne. He scowled at the carnage on the floor before him in reserve.

Aro examined him in equal silence until a particular scent that lingered on his brother's robes perfumed the air. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply only to open them again and find Marcus's sharp eyes on him.

Aro grinned.

"You found her." He articulated. "She smells most divine – our new little Queen."

The low rumble of warning from his brother's chest didn't deter Aro for his remark. He breathed loudly to make his point and relaxed his posture. Marcus was still glaring at him when he glimpsed his way.

"How unfortunate that the sweetest of the wines is unattainable. Though aren't most rarities?"

"What a horrible time to taunt, brother." Marcus sneered. "Caius will have your head if he heard your inappropriate remarks of his mate. Does the carnage around you not deter such considerations from your thoughts? Look at what mayhem ensued under our watch! Look at what we caused!"

Aro raised a black eyebrow and humorlessly trod around to fully scan the room and the massacre that littered its once pristine stonework. "Actually, I find the color rather fetching. The red truly does bring out the crimson in our eyes." He remarked with a wide grin.

Marcus looked ready to shoot up from his throne and slap him.

The black haired King rolled his eyes and scuffed. "Has this color not coated these walls before? Do centuries of meals suddenly escape your memory? I know you can be quite the painter when the thirst is too great."

"It is not their blood alone that has been spilled today, _brother_. The venom of our guards puddles at our feet along with the humans."

"Last I recall our limbs reattach."

Marcus lowered his hand from his chin and gave Aro a leveled glare. "Yes, but these are no ordinary wounds. Caius did not just rip his victims apart, he _tore them with his teeth_." He gritted out.

"And when should the fright from your words settle in, hm?" Aro sarcastically retorted. "Our brother does have a rather beastly nature. We've witnessed him do far worse."

"Jane," Marcus called curtly, and a few seconds passed before a door off to the side of the room opened and the petite blonde walked in.

"Masters." She bowed her head.

"Report to Master Aro of the discoveries that Dr. Clemens encountered during his examination of the assaulted guardsmen," Marcus instructed then leisurely fixed his gaze on Aro who appeared interested in the exchange.

Jane focused on the raven-haired King and delivered Dr. Clemens's discovers without missing a beat. "The Doctor has determined that the victim's limbs severed from Master Caius's teeth are reacting differently during the reattachment process than those torn by Master Caius's nails or any other means the Master chose to counter them."

"Reacting differently how?" Aro tilted his head attentively.

"The mending process is hindered, as Dr. Clemens describes it. He theorizes that Master Caius's venom is the cause of this dilemma."

"But the limbs _do_ reattach…?" Aro asked.

"Yes, but the Doctor does not have a realistic time frame of the mending process. _"_

"Though he must have an assumption of the period?"

It's been decades since Aro seen Jane's expression look distressed. Not a good sign.

"Depending on when the victims' last fed, he believes twenty-four hours."

Marcus stood from his throne and marched to the other side of the room, swiftly dodging the litter of bodies. He spun sharply after several restless paces. "Is that the time frame for those who fed recently?"

Jane glanced at a nearby guard's member left arm that lay near her feet. It was torn right out of the socket in a grimly fashion that she knew her Master had the skill to do cleanly. What attacked her and her fellow high guard members had _**not**_ been her Master.

"Yes, Master. The process for those who didn't have the chance to feed enough before Master Caius attacked them is longer."

Aro was contemplative as he stared thoughtfully at a wall opposite of him. "And how does Dr. Clemens know those who fed recently and those who haven't?"

"The Doctor is constructing most of his verdicts on their eye color, though he doesn't rely too much on that feature since the blood wouldn't have been able to absorb into their bodies before they were dismembered."

"This is…most worrisome." Aro muttered and heard Marcus snort is agreement from across the room. They still had much to discuss concerning their other brother, but first…

Aro calmed his expression and turned to Jane who gave her King her full attention. He smiled he glided closer to the young girl. "Thank you for enlightening us on the situation, dear Jane. Please send my thanks to Dr. Clemens as well and that I will be down there soon to speak with him about the well being of our dear guards and how we plan to proceed."

Jane bowed her head obediently. "Of course, Master."

"Oh, and one more thing." Aro held up a finger as though suddenly remembering something, a false impression act he relished to portray. "The guards who… remained _intact_ after the confrontation with Master Caius are to be summoned to my office. Do this quickly, Jane, before word is to spread to the rest of the guards."

"Right away, Master." The petite blonde bowed her head to both Kings before swiftly departing to relay her Master's orders.

"Will you kill them?" Marcus spoke up.

Aro sighed. "You know I can't."

"Even if you must?"

Aro glanced over his shoulder. "If so, for what reasons?"

Marcus stared at the lifeless human bodies around him. "The protection of others?" he suggested.

Aro gave a curt laugh. "Hardly important."

"How about our brothers?"

"I understand what you're trying to convey, Marcus. You know I would sacrifice much for our brother just as you would. These guards did not earn their high positions solely on their gifts. They have been with us the longest and their loyalty is inspiring. It is their duty to shield us and I have faith they will still do so to brother Caius despite what they witnessed today."

"You mean the mutilation of their brethren?"

Aro gave him an exasperated look. " _That_ wasn't Caius. He is not to blame."

"So you point blame at the Lycan in him?" Marcus gave a humorless laugh and strolled around the circular room, not bothering to avoid the limbs or puddles of blood and venom that soaked his robes and trailed behind him like one, giant brush stroke. "You and Caius are more alike than either of you will admit. When will you both see that they are one man?"

"Caius," Aro bit out, sharply. "would _not_ have attacked his own guards and mauled them like a beast! We both know what creature bites and shreds with the same frenzied passion! Caius is _**not**_ a Lycan! He is a Vampire who bears the worst of curses!"

"For centuries I have played along with this self-segregation of Caius's soul but now I will no longer. Our brother will not heal if we continue to give a face to a man who does not nor ever did exist!" Marcus growled and shuffled towards the door but Aro cut him off.

"Suppose we find a cure," Aro started and Marcus looked away, irritated and fatigued by the other's presence. "Listen. It is not unheard of for Lycan's to be cured."

Marcus frowned. "I'll take no part in impaling our brother through the heart with a silver stake or bullet. Plus, the mortals all die if I recall correctly."

"Yes, but what if the host of the disease is already dead?" Aro countered.

"I can see now that the air I used speaking with you on this has been wasted. Caius has finally found his mate and you're suggesting possible suicidal designs by means of curing him of himself?"

"Of the Lycan, brother." Aro rumbled and trod closer. "Of the _Lycan_."

Marcus was about to reply before they both overheard the swift sound of high heels clicking on stone from beyond the door. The two brothers faced away from each other and relaxed their stances just as a single knock sounded on the other side of the door.

"Enter," Aro called out and plastered on a fake smile.

Heidi quickly entered the room and bowed to both Kings. "Your Majesties," she greeted.

"Ah, Heidi! The prized fisherman who wheeled in this covens finest catch! Master Caius I'm sure will give you his thanks for the delivery of his mate, though I'm sure he would've preferred meeting his beloved in a more welcoming manner than having her brought in as _lunch_." Aro jokingly rebuked.

"Master, if I had known one of the tourists was Master Caius's mate…"

"Hush dear! I'm not scolding you! This here," Aro held out his arms in reference to the room around him. "Is not your fault! Oh no! Mistakes happen. I understand." He grinned.

Heidi looked uneasy as Aro continued to grin widely at her.

"You came to us to offer more than just your apologies, I presume?" Marcus speculated, drawing the attention of the female vampire.

"Yes, Master Marcus…" She bowed her head again and Marcus curiously tilted his. Her threads were trembling with apprehension and alarm. He glanced at Aro who happened to turn his way at the same time too, both sensing the same unease from the younger Vampire.

"What I wish to tell you concerns Master Caius's new mate and I am unsure of how to proceed because of this."

"Concerns her how?" Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"During my roundup of the humans, I came across a foreign young man who I invited to the dinner group. He left shortly to retrieve a friend of his to bring along who turns out to be Master Caius's mate. I never received a proper observation of this friend of his, but I assumed she never joined the group since the boy disappeared before I led the humans into the tunnels."

Heidi stopped when Aro's clasped hands started to slowly rub up and down. That was never a good sign to whoever was confessing or pleading with the raven-haired King.

"Continue," Marcus instructed.

Heidi's eyes flickered back to him. "I've received word from one of the lower guardsmen that a boy with blonde hair is combing the streets around the upper district in search of his female friend and the tour group that she departed with. I believe this boy is the same young man I came across earlier."

Marcus looked to Aro in silent confirmation.

"Dear Heidi," Aro said pleasantly with a tight-lipped smile. "If you'll please," He held his palm up and Heidi stared nervously at it before stepping forward and placed her pale hands in his.

"I'm sorry, my Masters…." She said quietly as Aro searched through her memories. Marcus ignored her and focused on his brother.

After a few seconds, Aro let go with a faraway look on his face. "This indeed is most unpleasing." His dark gaze drifted back down to the woman. "Such a silly mistake, Heidi. I'm afraid your help in finding Master Caius's mate will do little to save you when he finds out."

"Please!" she insisted, her red eyes wide with terror at the image of the silvered haired King. She'd be present when the slaughter began. She knew what he was capable of. "Let me fix this! I will locate the foreign boy and bring him here. What will you have me do?"

"Aro," Marcus said.

"Yes?"

"This child will expect the return of his friend. He knows she along with many others have suddenly gone missing in a tour that the locals believe not to exist. Suspicion will grow."

Aro lowered his clasped hands from his mouth and turned to him. "Have you already formulated a plan?"

"Yes, and I have high speculation that it will secure our secret, but there is a greater obstacle we must get around if it is to work." Marcus then offered up his hand, which Aro stared at before reaching out to make the connection.

Aro frowned before the corners of lips quirked up. "And here I thought I was the devious one." He grinned widely then released his brother's hand. "Caius will tear this castle down before he agrees to such a thing."

Marcus nodded. "Then let us hope his mate is just as stubborn as he."

An amused rumbling sound came from Aro's chest at the notion. "An argument I plan to be in attendance of!" He spun to Heidi who stood as still as stone. "Now! Originally I would have ordered this curious foreign boy to be taken care of, but Master Marcus thought of an even better proposal!"

"I simply sought out an alternative solution where no more blood would be spilled," Marcus muttered.

"Ah, Marcus. Always so modest! We both know what you're truly after." Aro winked then turned back to Heidi. "Fetch your parasol, my dear. There's a little fish we plan to release, and who better to free her than the hunter?"

* * *

 **AN:**

Next chapter starts with Bella and Caius. I was going to make it part of this one but I felt it would've dragged on since I wanted to write a lot of Bella and Caius's experience from each of their perspectives. Expect the next chapter sometime this weekend. Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing.


	6. A Glimpse of the Horror to Come

Chapter VI

Caius couldn't pull himself away from her.

He had found her. Never again did he want to lose himself to the insanity and rage that overcame him when he thought to have lost her.

His chest continued to rumble persistently as her beautiful, floral scent filled his nostrils and soothed every nerve ending his trembling body. Never in his entire existence has he felt so complete. It was just him and her. If asked, he wouldn't be able to tell where they were or how long he glued his forehead to hers. The world around them had faded away the moment he laid eyes on her again after she'd disappeared from sight when he'd taken out the threats in the throne room.

When he had turned around after terminating the final vampire menace and saw that she was gone… The remembrance alone still disturbed him. His entire world had halted along with his stationary heart. His shoulders tensed and his eyes grew twice their size as he absorbed the entire expanse of the room in search of her tiny frame. He'd lost her.

He recalled the fleeting impression of a figure abruptly escaping the room then and in half a second he gave chase to the deserter. The Lycan still had control and there'd been little Caius could've done if he caught up to the fiend; regardless that the man had a recognizable scent and the persona of someone his vampire half was well familiar with.

The pursuit ended when the fleeing vampire's scent merged with others that appeared to have deliberately split themselves up and ventured down diverse passages with the purpose of confusing the hunter. The Lycan's vision – clouded by its rage, morphed to where only the colors of one's designated scent became accessible. And anything that didn't come close to the lavender floral aroma of his mate was eradicated.

Too much time passed where Caius and his Lycan half could no longer connect with reality with the absence of their mate. The only functioning sense that lingered and kept them grounded was the sickly sweet taste of vampire venom left behind after sinking their teeth into those that tried to restrain them.

He'd been breathing heavily with his long, silver hair falling over his face and partly obscuring his vision when he caught wind of her scent again. His head had snapped so quickly that there'd been a loud, echoing crack throughout the devastated hall.

At first, all he saw was a cloud of soft, floating lavender surrounded by a much darker plum shade. Slowly when his vision began to return he realized that the plum color that hovered around his mate was the cool fragrance of another vampire. The image of his fragile human mate in the arms of another predator made his muscles tense and fingers coil. His lip had curled up towards his nose, showing off the sharpened canines on his lower and upper rows of teeth. He was challenging the other predator.

The vampire acknowledged the challenge by lowering their head and strode forward with caution. Caius and the Lycan watched strictly, ready to leap and rip their mate from the vampire's arms if they dared to try anything. Very carefully the man lowered the girl to the ground on their side. He narrowly watched the pair, scrutinizing for any signs that the other vampire would retract their surrender and make off with their mate. They wouldn't make it two steps before he beheaded the other male.

The other then whispered something to the girl, but Caius didn't catch what was said. He'd been too focused on his mate and scanning her form for any signs of injuries. She smelt heavily of blood but thankfully none of it was her own. His major concern was the bite mark on her wrist. It's been that imprinted set of teeth marks that sent him into the frenzy, to begin with.

After the other male had wisely left them Caius had slowly approached the girl, leading to where he currently found himself now, curling his head in on her and purring out of pure elation to have found her. She felt so warm against him, but more importantly, she felt alive.

And he was going to make sure she stayed that way.

* * *

Bella didn't know whether to be concerned or not by how quickly she relaxed and let herself become so intimate with a man she'd never met before. Here she was, drenched in blood from head to toe, awkwardly seated on the floor with a vampire shielding over her like they both almost experienced a near-death encounter, which in Bella's case she had.

His purring got louder and Bella inhaled sharply when he nudged his head closer and forced her to lean back. If he applied any more pressure then she was sure her wet hands would slip on the marble and she'd go sliding backward with him falling atop her. The image of this handsome, fair-haired foreigner atop her caused her heart rate to increase and her cheeks tingle. Despite how calm this stranger made her feel and the extremely weird things he did to her head, she wasn't ready for anything beyond the strange yet soothing head touching they were currently performing.

Nervously Bella licked her lips and inhaled deeply, trying to clear her head but only invited more of this man's entrancing scent in. Any more of this and she was going to let herself hall into his arms and succumb to the sleep. And how ridiculous was that thought since this man was a complete stranger and, more importantly, an abnormal vampire.

Softly she shook her head and pulled away from the man. She needed distance if she was going to put together actual sentences and not stumble with her words like how she was in her muddled head.

"Please…" she swallowed and flicked her eyes down. The sight of her blood-soaked jeans helped stabilize her decision on the situation. "I don't know what you're doing or – or if I'm just in a state of shock, but I want to leave." She said then added, "Alive."

He was quiet after her declaration. Even his purring completely stopped. She shifted her gaze from her own lap to his, staring at his black suit pants and the tips of his silver hair. She didn't dare follow the pale strands up to the sharp face that it curtained around.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." She shook her head hard. "I swear. There's no one even for me to tell. I – I came here alone, so your secret is safe with me."

His unresponsiveness gave Bella a small amount hope that maybe he was considering her proposal. That maybe there was a chance to make it out of this castle alive. After all, the Cullen's left when she knew their secret.

"You wish to _leave_?"

Bella's head snapped up at the soft, broken whisper. She felt her eyes go wide as she scanned every inch of his pale face, taking in the texture and the every so shifting facial lines of emotional dejection. She knew that face. Jacob made that expression when she told him they could only be friends.

"I – I…" her voice faded as she failed to come up with a response. Leave him? Of course, she wanted to leave and return to her life, friends, and family, but why'd the way he say that make her feel so guilty?

Her face altered into one of pain also. "Yes…" she breathed. "I want to live. Why are you…?"

Wasn't it obvious? Why else would she have tried to run back out through the tunnels that she entered through? Why would she stay trapped in a castle with a bunch of human drinking vampires?

It pained her to continue staring into his eyes but she forced herself to. She was missing something here. There was more to all of this besides a feeding session gone wrong. She thought back to the incident in the throne room and how close she came to death before this man jumped in front of her at the last second. She needed to know why he did that – even if it was as meaningless as two dogs fighting over a bone. But when a dog gets the bone he chews it up till nothing is left, not turn around and attack every other dog in the room.

Bella did her best to keep her voice from quivering. The sense of impending death was starting to creep back into her the longer she remained there.

"But first I need to know something." She insisted softly, noticing the conflicted look in his yellow eyes like he was battling something inside of him. "Back in the throne room when everyone else was…" she swallowed and glanced away as an image of the bloodbath resurfaced far too violently. "Why did you stop that vampire when he was about to attack me? Why am I still here?"

His lips twitched like he was about to answer before his eyes fell to the ground and he went still.

That caused Bella to think the worst.

"Oh, I see…" she paused. "You still do plan on killing me."

"No," he said softly and her eyelids flickered open. "You have the wrong impression of your importance to me. Our introduction was not meant to happen in the way that it had."

Bella's mind swirled with questions. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Things were becoming more confusing by second. She should've been dead like everyone else but instead, she was seating there alive having a conversation about something that should've happened but didn't. How odd it felt to have to ask someone why they were alive and if they were going to remain that way. Edward would be so disappointed in her. This wasn't what she'd promised.

"I don't understand. What other way should we've been introduced?" she asked, bewildered. "In – In some dark alley where no one would see you bite me or..?"

"No! You misunderstand." he hissed, his tone sharp yet pleading. "You never should have been in that group of humans to be brought in to us."

"Yeah, well, humans shouldn't really be carted in like delivery. That's wrong." Bella retorted. She paused when she noticed the coloring of his eyes had changed. They'd gone from electric yellow to red. She'd never seen that before in a vampire.

He scowled at her. "I assume you are already aware of what I am, so what other alternative do you suppose we have?"

Bella was close to insisting that animals were always a better alternative, but she bit her tongue at the last second. It was apparent that she knew of vampires after everything she had just witnessed, but how far back did he think her knowledge of his kind went? Would he take her suggestion as predictable since animals too had a sufficient amount of blood to gorge on, or would he recognize she knew that as a factor from past experience? In the end, she decided to play the role of a pacifist.

"Killing innocent people is wrong no matter how you look at it, but especially if you're butchering them in front of their friends. If the people in this town knew…" she abruptly stopped. Did the locals know about the coven of vampires living right under their noses?

"Do these people know?" she asked softly, ready to be appalled if the people were aware and had no trouble letting travelers walk right into this trap.

"Would you inform them if not?" he inquired curiously.

Something about his tone and entire nature seemed to shift. Bella's pulse quickened. He was different now. It must have something to do with the color shift in his eyes.

"You already know that I won't. I promised."

The right corner of his lip upturned in a smirk. "That is if you had the opportunity to. How do you know I'll release you?"

Bella felt his muscles seize up. "But you said I shouldn't have been here, to begin with, and…"

He loomed closer, causing her to move further back to keep at least a foot of space between them. Her clothes felt stiff from the blood that had begun to dry in the fabric.

"You don't need to fear me. I already promised I won't harm you." He breathed, his cool breath hitting her cheeks and making them feel overly sensitive.

She shivered and looked away from his red gaze.

"Then why am I here if you're not going to kill me or let me go?" she glared angrily at the wall to her left, focusing on the large stacked ancient stonework. "I'm not going to be your pet if that's what you're planning. Because if it is, then I think I'd rather just have you kill me now."

He pulled back but she didn't bother to look at him. She could feel his piercing stare on the side of her head.

"You're more important to me the way you are than to have you as a pet." He hissed.

"Then let me go."

"I can't!" he snapped and Bella flinched back.

She breathed heavily and stared wide-eyed at the wall, waiting for something to happen to her as a result of the anger she brought out from him.

"Mi dispiace." He said quietly after a moment.

Bella didn't understand what the words meant but they sounded apologetic. She jumped a little when she felt the soft touch of his knuckles brush against the side of her cheek.

"Per favore. Non about paura..." he murmured miserably.

Gradually she turned her head around and cautiously let him slid his fingers across her cheek until he was cupping it. He was staring at her regretfully with his pale eyebrows knotted together like he was conflicted.

"I don't know what you want from me." She shook her head.

"I know." He said. "I wish to explain but I am having trouble figuring out how."

Just as Bella was about to ask her next question, a shrill noise abruptly filled the gap between them. It took her a few seconds before she realized that the unexpected noise was her cell phone ringing. She immediately went digging into her pockets until she pulled out the thin device and flipped it over in her hands.

Mike was calling her.

Her brain froze for a few seconds before reality seemed to throw a cold bucket of water overhead.

Mike was still outside waiting for her. No. He was waiting for everyone to return. Oh god, what was she supposed to tell him? How was she going to explain how she came to be covered in blood and the only tourist to leave the castle out of a whole group of people?

The answer was that she couldn't.

There just wasn't a way to explain any of this. She was supposed to be dead like everyone else but instead, she was… her train of thought suddenly came to a crashing halt. Her brown eyes rushed up to the vampire on his knees across from her. Slowly the situation started to sink in. Mike was never going to see the blood on her because he wasn't going to see her. Period. She was never going to leave this castle. No one was ever going to know what happened to her except for poor Mike, who'd been the one to suggest the tour in the first place.

Oh god, Mike knew about the tour. To the vampires, he was a liability. If they found out then they'd kill him. There wasn't a doubt in Bella's mind that someone would be sent out to hunt Mike and clean up any loose ends.

Bella swallowed heavily and quickly hit the reject button before shoving her phone back into her jeans pocket. When she looked up again she saw that vampire was regarding her closely.

He cocked his head to the side. "You're not here alone, yet the humans you came in with are not companions of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a friend on the outside who is still expecting you, don't you?"

Bella knew that her thundering heart would give her away despite how hard she tried to spin the truth. Still, she had to try for Mike's sake.

"That's not – no. I'm here on my own. No one knows where I am." She insisted but his deepening frown proved he saw right through her poor attempt at lying.

Not even with Edward could she outright lie to his face and get away with it. If it wasn't her heart that gave her away then it was definitely her extensive facial expressions.

"Then who is this Mike." He spat her friends name so venomously that she recoiled from him. He had read her phone.

"He's no one. Just a friend from my hometown who probably forgot I was out of the country."

"Ah, nice try my dear but I'm afraid lying to us is quite impossible." A new voice said from behind.

Bella didn't even get the chance to turn her head to see who had spoken to her before she felt herself being lifted and the rush of cool air across her face and through her tangled hair. When she opened her eyes again she found herself standing against a tight end corner with the silver-haired vampire blocking her in.

He let out a loud growl that Bella felt reverberate her whole body since he had his back pressed securely up against her chest, pancaking her between him and the uncomfortable stonewall. Taking a solid inhale of breath became twice as difficult than before. She wiggled herself behind him in hopes of finding a pocket of space but only caused him to press his larger form further back. She gasped in shock.

"And here I thought you've returned to your sensible side after overhearing you and your mate exchange an intellectual conversation." The newcomer continued. "Or as intellectual as someone like yourself, Caius can converse for a period of time before…well, I am sure you understand what I"m implying."

Bella stared up at the back of the vampire's head. "Mate?" she questioned aloud, disturbed. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh dear, seems I revealed a valuable piece of information sooner than intended. Forgive me, brother, for I would've known if you told the girl your instinctual draw towards her if Marcus had allowed me to eavesdrop earlier like I'd suggested."

"I had suggested for you to not eavesdrop at all, Aro." Another masculine voice announced. Bella recognized this one. He'd been the one to drag her back from the tunnels.

"Hey." Bella thudded her palm against the vampire who was caging her in. "I'm speaking to you. What are they talking about? What do they mean by mates?"

"Ah, I hear a spark of fervor in her voice! Magnifico! I told you she would be full of passion, did I not? Just charming for our pigheaded brother!" the first voice continued to chatter on much to Bella's confusion and mounting annoyance since the topic was presumably about her.

"Now then! Let me see this young lady who fate has destined for you, Caius. I am positive she is just as lovely as her exquisite blood smells."

Caius, the name of the silver-haired man that was barricading her in, snarled furiously and stuck his arms out to sink his nails into the stone at his sides. Tensely Bella wrapped her arms around herself in case he lashed out and accidentally cut her with those talons. If she had the room she would've lowered herself to the ground and attempted to crawl past his legs.

"Ignore the ramblings of brother Aro, Caius. He forgets the delicate temperament of those newly mated after decades of solitary within these walls. He and I mean you and your mate no harm. You have my word." The one who literally placed her in this situation proclaimed.

Using Caius's elevated arms to her advantage, Bella lowered her head and peeked out to the side under his elbow.

Standing near an entryway on the other side of the room was the man she remembered from the tunnels with his long brown hair and tall, sharp posture. Next to him was the vampire who'd given her and the other visitors the fake welcoming speech before he unleashed the hounds on them. He was much shorter than the brunette but appeared slightly older in appearance. His hair was jet black and reached all the way to his elbows.

Honestly, Bella wasn't a fan of any of them.

The raven-haired vampire must've felt her gaze while he was quietly conversing with his comrade because his piercing crimson flickered towards her. His smile stretched wide on his face as beamed at her. A chill raced down Bella's spine at his hungry gaze.

"Well hello there, my dear. Interested in getting to know us, hm?"

Caius hissed at him.

"She will be getting to know no one." He declared heatedly.

"Why now I don't think that's up to you, Caius. She will be living here with us after all. Might as well make the introductions early on. We both know the wives will be restless until they get to personally greet their new..." he smiled and leaned to the side in an attempt to see more of the girl trapped behind his brother. "adorable little sister."

Bella audibly choked on air. Living with them? Were they all mad?

"Aro, remember what we discussed…" the brunette spoke up, meaning that he must be Marcus and the vampire with the black long hair and attire was Aro.

"I am not staying here." Bella finally voiced what she'd been thinking relentlessly over in her head. "I'm no one's mate and don't plan on meeting anyone's sisters. I was told I could leave if I kept your secret."

"Were you now?" Aro grinned.

Caius marginally inclined his head toward her. "You will cease spinning my words in your favor." He seethed.

Bella glared up at him, upset she couldn't look at him the eye at that moment. "You said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, right? Well if you plan on keeping that promise then you're going to let me go because I'll fight my way out if I have to. I'm not any one's prisoner."

At both her sides she could hear his nails dig further into the stone.

"Caius!" Aro abruptly gasped, tearing Bella's glare from Caius and onto him. "You told this poor girl you were going to keep her prisoner? I am appalled as I am unsurprised at your methods of wooing a woman."

"I never said such!" Caius snarled at him.

"So you lied about not hurting me?" Bella argued.

His head twisted to the side again. "I meant that much. I gave you my oath then."

"Well then let me go."

"I can't! How many times must I repeat myself to you of this?"

"Actually," Marcus cut in, stepping forward and raising a hand to silence whatever Aro looked tempted to say. He gave him a warning glare before turning back to Caius and her. "I'm afraid the girl is right, Caius. You must let her go."

"What!?" Caius howled, causing everyone in the room to recoil.

When Bella reopened her eyes she saw that Aro had marginally situated himself behind Marcus.

"She is mine! You have no say in what I do with her! The neither of you have that right! You touch her and I swear I'll – "

"Brother, please!" Marcus pleaded and stepped closer, dismaying Bella because it only caused Caius to push himself back into her. She could feel the rough stone scrape through the fabric of her shirt up against her sensitive skin.

"This isn't to be done out of slight or cruelty! It's what must be done for the greater good of this coven. The boy that accompanies the girl still wanders through the town in search of her. He knows her well and can place where she and the other humans had left to venture before they disappeared." Marcus pleaded persistently.

They knew about Mike. They knew. A knot swelled in her throat at the realization. This was all her fault. She felt so dense. Why did she let Mike talk her into it? Why didn't she follow her gut and stay as far away from this place and reunite with her school group? She didn't know how much time had passed since she first entered this castle. Was the time they were given for the assignment already up? Were they all at the theater like appointed to? Was Mike roaming around asking random locals where she was? Was he even still out there or did they capture him too?

Bella felt her knees shake before they folded in and she sank forward until she smacked against Caius's solid back. She felt him tense against her check. He made a surprised, worried noise then spun around and captured her in his arms before she could collapse without his support.

The quick movement didn't help as she tried to focus on the hovering face above her own. Caius appeared troubled and mystified as he relentlessly rambled off in Italian to either her or the others in the hall with them.

"Please…" she choked and pleaded with her eyes. "Don't hurt him. Mike doesn't know anything. If you're going to kill anyone for knowing your secret then kill me instead. Just don't…"

"You silly girl." He hissed softly. "I'm not going to harm you. No one is ever going to harm you."

"Child, our intention is to ensure both you and your companion's well-being. No harm will come to either of you." Marcus insisted from over Caius's shoulder, which seemed to catch him off guard. He growled at the other vampire who recognized his proximity and retreated several paces back.

"He's alive then? Mike's okay?" she hastily asked.

"The wandering blonde child?" This time Aro spoke up but was smart and kept his distance. "Perfect health as far as I am aware. He still looks for you outside these walls, which you will see for yourself quite soon."

"She remains here at my side! I don't give a damn what happens to her friend! The locals will think him to have gone mad from tottering under the sun like the fool I assume him to be." Caius barked at the two.

"You don't know him." Bella defended her friend curtly. "You don't know anything. And I have the right to do whatever I want. You don't own me."

"Oh, I like her," Aro whispered to Marcus gleefully.

The heads of all three vampires turned toward the end of the hall just as another vampire rounded the corner. She stopped at the sight of them and bowed her head. She was dressed head to toe in expensive dark looking fabric completed with a red and gold headscarf tied just under her pale chin.

"Masters." She greeted the three of them before her dark gaze fell on Bella. She didn't say anything but made a strange, tense expression when their eyes locked. The woman quickly looked away though when Caius growled at her.

"I am ready to depart when the young grace is ready, Master."

"Change of plans Heidi," Aro said. "Young…" he suddenly stopped and spun to face Bella with a look of absolute horror.

Caius's grip on her grew.

"Oh my dear please do forgive me, but I have not asked for your name. Please enlighten us so Marcus, the guards and I may know how to address you." Aro exclaimed and Bella was truly startled by how sincere he seemed.

She looked to Caius when she felt the weight of his stare on her. Her shock grew when she noticed how he too seemed troubled. But that wasn't because he didn't know her name yet, was it?

"Bella." She said softly, staring at Caius's face to see how it affected him.

"Short for Isabella, I presume?" Aro inquired.

She turned back to him and nodded.

He smiled brightly and clapped his hands together. "How lovely and ever so fitting. Now then!" Aro continued to prattle while Bella shifted her gaze back up to Caius. She couldn't quite describe his expression but he looked a lot more…at peace.

"Bella…" he murmured and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. Her eyes flickered across his face in question as he continued to tenderly trace hers.

"Yeah…" She breathed and shifted in his arms. He didn't seem to mind her weight but of course, he wouldn't because of his strength. It may not bother him but she still wasn't comfortable having someone she just met hold her in what must look like a lover's embrace.

"Heidi and Caius will be escorting you to a private wing where you will be cleaned of…" his red eyes raked her body up and down, his nose cringing at the state her clothes and hair were in. "All of that and be given a new pair of clothes before we send you on your way with our lovely Heidi as your escort."

"Wait." She wiggled until Caius let her feet touch the ground and she was able to stand on her own without his arms tangled around her. "You're really letting me go?"

"I am not leaving her." Caius cut in angrily.

Bella snapped her head around and glared at him as if daring him to try and stop her from reaching her allowed freedom. His incensed gaze flickered to her but neither of them backed down.

"Well not dressed like that you are, but yes. You are free to go once fully polished." Aro claimed optimistically. "Though we must hurry before your travel companion arises any more suspicion. Heidi," he said.

"Yes, Master?"

"Take Bella to the servant's chambers and see that not a trace of blood is left on the outside of her body. I'll have Elisabeta supply a clean set of clothes immediately following. After that, you are to escort young Isabella the way you led her in and deliver her personally to her human companion."

"Certainly, Master Aro." She bowed her head again then turned to Bella. "Shall I lead the way?"

"Please do-"

"You," Caius turned and snarled fiercely at the woman, who froze and stared wide-eyed at him. "Are leading her nowhere. Bella is not leaving."

"Caius," Marcus stepped forward, placing himself between his brother and Heidi. "This is not only what's best for this coven but also for Bella. She does not desire to be here and is not ready for this lifestyle." His eyes glanced down at her. "If should she ever choose it."

"I'm not letting her go." Caius moved closer to Marcus but still remained within reach of Bella. "I've waited centuries for her and now I'm just supposed to let her go? Do you have any idea what that will do to me? What that will do to the beast?"

"Trust me, brother, I know what sort of fear grips your heart. We are not asking you to let her go. We are simply requesting that she leaves this castle."

"I won't allow it-"

"With you." Marcus finished.

* * *

Caius's eyes grew wide.

"You what? You both are sending me away as well?" he asked, baffled.

"We are not deserting you, brother. You and your mate are always welcome here, but first, she must be ready for that. Can't you see she is not yet eager for this life we live? She is young and the world is still wondrous to her like it is to many her age. When the time comes bring her back and we will be as accepting of her then as we are now."

Caius didn't know what to say. He looked over to Aro who graced him with a real, authentic smile. The Lycan in him was ecstatic at the proposition. There was nothing it wanted more than to get his mate as far away from a coven of vampires as possible. Oh, and how the beast longed to free itself of them as well. It desired to once more be free out in the world not have to worry about the overbearing members of the guard or the duties of kingship. And now that they had found his mate… Caius couldn't help but smile.

"I take it you agree to these terms and don't take offense?" Marcus was grinning at him.

"Unquestionably."

* * *

Behind them, Bella was gawking at the two like they just sentenced her to the chopping block. For the rest of her life, she was going to be shadowed by a vampire. She spent months suffering while trying to forget their existence after having her heart torn to shreds when Edward left and again when Laurent tried to kill her.

The vampire world just couldn't leave her alone. Didn't she get a say in any of this, though? First Edward tears himself from her world and now a new vampire was forcing himself into it? Why was her opinion always getting stripped when it came down to making serious decisions in her life?

Bella glared at the group of vampires who were conversing in that sharp, hushed level that they used around mortal ears, obviously discussing something they didn't wish for her to hear.

Fine, let this foreign vampire follow her for the rest of her trip and back to the United States.

Jake and the pack will be waiting when they arrive.


	7. Coming to Terms

**VII**

Bella let her forehead fall against the cool stone and exhaled deeply.

The warm steam of the shower was supposed to help clear her head and airways, but it was doing the opposite of what she'd hoped. Finally being alone with no other sounds except water drumming against her back and trickling down the drain, she was able to reflect on all that'd happened to her in the past few hours and how her future would forever be altered by one horrible, _horrible_ decision.

It was hard finding a way out of a terrible situation when she didn't know at what point she entered one. Should she have listened to her gut and exited the tunnels before the tour group entered the ancient castle, or should she have talked Mike out of it altogether when he'd suggested it? The pinch between her ribs dug deeper at the assumption of what would've happened if Mike hadn't gotten sick at the last minute.

Would he have died like everyone else, screaming and trying to escape a horrific death of being drained alive? She wouldn't have been able to face any of their friends again if that'd occurred. They wouldn't know the truth of what happened to him – _nobody_ would. Mike Newton would've become one of those many faces that went missing after visiting a foreign country. Some guys from their school would probably joke that he met and ran off with a beautiful Italian girl in an attempt to help cover the pain of his absence.

Only Bella would know the truth…. And it would eat her _alive_.

Despite how long she'd been in the shower the water never seemed to lose its warmth, making it hard it judge just how long she'd been sulking. She knew she was given a time limit before she had to leave the castle and find Mike, but she didn't want to go anywhere. Once she stepped foot out of the shower then the plan that those vampire _"Kings"_ made would be set in motion.

She wasn't quite sure of the details but she'd gotten the gist of it when King Marcus had disclosed her of it as he led them to the private guest chambers to clean up. She had to bite her tongue the entire walk to keep from snapping how unfair it was and that she didn't want _anything_ to do with King Caius. The silver-haired King wouldn't have liked that very much; especially since he'd been walking in-between her and the other King the entire time.

The low tapping on the bathroom door caused Bella to flinch and seize up. She stared wide-eyed through the steam at the door, praying it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Lady Isabella? I have been sent to ask that you begin dressing. The Masters' have instructed that I assist you to make up for the time that has been misappropriated."

Bella tried to think what accent she was hearing in the woman's words. Eastern European, perhaps? Slavic?

"You're not one of them, are you?" she said over the running water. "The…you know."

"I am human, dear, if that is what you ask."

Her heart still didn't slow at the statement. If that was so, then why was a human working in a castle of vampires? Were they keeping her as a meal to have when they grew hungry, or was she a slave? She was also curious about the young woman who worked near the castles entrance.

Bella turned the nozzle and shut the water off. Opening the glass door she snatched her towel and securely wrapped it around chest.

"Is it just you? No one else?" If one of the kings happened to be waiting in the bedroom then there was no way she ever exiting the false security of the bathroom.

There was a short pause.

"Would you rather have Master Caius in my place? He is standing guard outside the bedroom doors-"

"NO!"

She knew Caius most likely heard her harsh denial but she didn't care. Best that he knew now that she didn't want him anywhere near her when it came to bathing and dressing.

Bella took a deep breath and tightened the plush towel around her. Whether she wanted to or not she was going to have to leave the privacy of the bathroom and reenter the nightmare that was now her life.

"I'm coming out." She said then heard the woman's retreating footsteps from the door.

The cool air of the guest bedroom rushed in around her as soon as she cracked the double doors open She shivered and felt her skin prickle immediately. The woman who'd spoken to her with the strange accent was standing by the grand wardrobe with several articles of clothing thrown over her arm. Bella glanced around the room to make sure it was just the two of them before she ventured out.

The stone floor felt freezing as she padded across the room to stand by the lit fireplace. She listened to it crackle in silence as the heat warmed up the lengths of her skin that weren't covered by the towel.

"Master Marcus recommended that you should dress in what appeals to your taste. I am selecting outfits that I believe you will be comfortable in as you continue to explore the town."

Bella turned her head and watched as the woman set all of the clothes she'd selected from the wardrobe onto the bed. From where she was standing they all looked dark in color, and the suggestion of her finding anything that was being shelved to wear in an ancient castle inhabited by vampires " _appealing_ " seemed ridiculous.

The woman faced Bella and gave her a warm, polite smile and beckoned her closer.

"Come now, dear. The Masters are waiting."

Bella slowly approached the bedside and glanced at all the clothes laid out neatly on the sheets. It shocked her to see how normal and modern some of the garments appeared. With one hand she reached out and ran her fingers over a dark green sweater that caught her eye.

Next to her the woman grinned.

"That is one of my favorites. It is sewn of very fine thread that lays gentle and velvety against the skin. I recommend hanging it out to dry or else it will shrink in the dryer."

Bella removed her fingers from the sweaters smooth surface and turned to the foreign woman.

"Wait. These are yours? You're letting me take your things?"

The older woman flashed a smile and Bella inwardly gaped in wonder at the spectacle. How was she able to make such a carefree expression when she worked for vampires? Did she really feel that secure here or was it all an act to make her feel more relaxed? After everything Bella had been through she'd put her money on the latter.

"Yes," she gave small smile. "This is my room. The Masters did not want your scent to be spread beyond the human servants wing."

Bella didn't know what to say.

It made her curious and disgusted at the same time to think there was an entire wing of people trapped in the castle. Were they working in such an environment willingly? Were they aware that these vampires lured other humans into the castle to eat alive? Were they all promised immortally?

As much as Bella wanted to ask the woman about the circumstances of her employment with the three vampire kings she didn't. There had to be more to it all.

"You should get dressed. I will comb my wardrobe for a pair of shoes while you do so. US women's size 7, yes?"

"Um, yeah. How did you know?"

"I checked the label of your ruined tennis shoes before they and the rest of your ruined clothes were disposed of."

Bella frowned. She'd been told that they would try and clean her clothes the best they could, but she should've known that'd been a lie. They could've at least been up front with her about it.

"Everything?" Bella pressed.

The woman frowned, seemingly sympathetic. "I am sorry. I was told to hand over your clothes as soon as you undressed. If a certain garment was important to you, I am sure Master Caius will have it retrieved for-"

"No, they weren't special or anything. I just wish they'd told me is all. You'd think I'd be used to this sort of thing – having my belongings taken and being lied to by a bunch of vampires."

The woman didn't say anything and Bella didn't bother to wait to see as she grabbed the green sweater, a nude colored bra and matching underwear and the only pair of blue jeans and left to change in the privacy of the bathroom.

After she closed and locked the door, Bella slowly lowered herself onto the ground. Exhausted and overcome with the loss of the average life she worked so hard to adjust to again, she buried her face into the soft fabric of the stranger's sweater and took several deep breaths. She was aware that she had to get dressed and leave the room soon.

She accepted that, but she didn't want to.

She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Bella found herself back in front of the fireplace, seated in a plush rose-colored chair and lost in thought as she worked through the tangles in her long hair. The servant, whose name she'd learned to be _Elisabeta,_ was kneeled on the rug before her, tying her new shoes. Thankfully Elisabeta had shoes other than heels and boots hiding away in her closet for Bella to wear.

"You are nervous." Elisabeta said over the crackling of the fire.

Bella stopped sweeping the brush through her hair and looked down. Elisabeta had apparently finished knotting the shoe's laces but remained kneeling.

"I am." Bella said softly, because there was no hiding it. Her hands would quiver every so often and Elisabeta had been kind enough to feign obliviousness.

"I am too, but for a different reason."

"What's yours?" Bella asked.

Elisabeta turned to face the fire. "The Volturi kings do not leave the castle walls or the city often, but when they do they are always together – the three kings. And the royal guardsmen that accompany them become their wall. For Master Caius to leave his brothers, home, and guard behind to travel with you…"

"You're worried something'll happen to him? That he'll be attacked for being on his own?" Bella concluded.

"If only the basis for my burden were that simply put," Elisabeta smiled and stood to sit herself in the chair across from Bella. "His majesty can handle whatever awaits him out there, he has no equal when it comes to combat."

"You mean killing?"

"Violence does not always lead to death."

Bella's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She wasn't getting it. "If he can take care of himself just fine then what's the problem? If anyone's in trouble out there then it's me."

"Precisely. You see, dear, King Caius possesses great power and is known for his extraordinary control over it. For any of the kings to physically confront someone is extremely rare, especially for King Caius."

Elisabeta gave Bella a hard, contemplative look as if willing her to understand so she wouldn't have to explain in further detail. Bella glanced down at her hands and strung and unstrung her fingers together. Images of the ashen haired King snarling and fighting before her eyes in the throne room played out again in her mind. Bella knew she was never going to forget the sound of marble splitting, humans screaming, and feet slipping through warm blood. Never again would a stretch of silence pass where she wouldn't faintly hear the noises of what occurred in that room. Those ghostly echoes would haunt her dreams for a long time.

And King Caius had been the one to instigate the true calamity of it all. _A King_. A King who Elisabeta said never engaged in any sort of physical aggression because of his position of authority. A King hailed for his impressive control amongst those of his race. A King Elisabeta seemed to admire enough to serve. And yet, Bella saw a side of that King that went against everything she was being told.

Was Elisabeta trying to make up for King Caius's actions? Was she trying to convince her that the King wouldn't hurt her like he did to those in the throne room? Or…

Bella's eyes widened as a horrible, _horrible_ implication started to creep its way into her already troubled thoughts.

Could it be that _she_ was the true instigator of it all? Was it her who prompted King Caius into that fit of rage, resulting in the loss of the steeled control that he was acclaimed for? Was it her fault that he attacked his own coven? His own race?

Bella's eyes shot back to Elisabeta who had a forlorn expression on her beautiful face.

"He lost control because of me, didn't he?" Bella whispered in disdain.

Elisabeta's face said it all. Bella sunk further into the chair and closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe that this ancient, powerful vampire would lash out at anyone who threatened her. _He had attacked his own coven._ What would he do to a human then? Someone who he thought lesser of and held no significant meaning to him other than a source of food?

"But why? Why me? King Aro said something about me being his brother's mate, but I never agreed to that. I don't understand what's going on or why I was the only one spared."

"King Caius didn't choose you either. Vampires do not get to select their mates, or any other supernatural being as far as I am aware."

"There's more?" Bella cut in, eyes wide.

Elisabeta grinned. "You are discovering a great deal of secrets in a single eveing, I do not think it would be wise to try and absorb more. I am sure King Caius will inform you of other secrets as you grow accustomed to this change in your life."

Bella bit her tongue from saying that she already knew about vampires and that back home she was a friend to a few _not-so-average_ teenage boys who were able to shape shift into giant wolves.

"Honestly, I'm more nervous about the idea of having a soulmate and being tied to someone for life than learning that vampires exist." Bella confessed.

Elisabeta gave her a perplexed stare. "What an odd thing for a young girl to say. I thought someone your age would love the idea of having a soul mate?"

"A younger, more _naïve_ version of me would've been, yeah." Bella mumbled, thinking about Edward and how she thought they'd be together forever. At least he had more control over his temper.

"You had your heart broken." Elisabeta said softly, her hazel gaze knowing. And in an odd way, it reminded Bella of her mom.

"I was the only one who thought we'd remain together, especially after everything we'd been through. Such a typical high school girl's presumption on love, huh?"

"I am sorry, dear."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not. It's made me more realistic about what to expect in a relationship. There's no such thing in forever, you know? Even my parents didn't see a future where they'd remain together."

Elisabeta was quiet while Bella wondered why she just shared what she did with the older woman. She hated that Edward left such an impact on her. She used to be such a secret romantic before he came into her life. Now having a relationship seemed more like a chore, and Bella didn't have time to balance unnecessary young romance while she had school to focus on. Getting into a college was her top priority.

A few light knocks on the door ended the stillness between them. Elisabeta stood first, taking a few steps away before she stopped.

"You may have had a grim experience with love in the past, but I ask that you do not give up on it just yet."

"You want me to give your master a chance?" Bella asked, perplexed and frustrated by the suggestion.

"No," Elisabeta turned to meet her stare. "You must try for the sake of healing your own heart. You are so young and have much to discover through experience, but that involves using your heart and taking risks. You entered this castle along with many others and how many of them were allowed to leave? To return home and embrace their loved ones? Take advantage of what the others could not. You're still alive, so _live_."

Bella didn't respond. Instead, she slowly stood from the chair and stared into the fireplace, wishing she could remain unbothered for a few minutes more while she tried to absorb all that she gathered from her conversation with Elisabeta. Behind her she could hear the woman conversing to someone at the door. They had yet to enter the room and approach, making Bella believe that maybe Elisabeta knew she needed a moment to herself.

Hesitantly Bella raised a hand to her chest and rested it over her thumping heart. It beat rapidly. She knew Edward caused her heart enough pain to last for a long, _long_ time, but was the damage more severe than what she originally thought? The looks Elisabeta kept giving her made it seem like she pitied her, and Bella wasn't quite sure how that made her feel or if she deserved it.

"Lady Isabella?"

Bella turned and was surprised to see King Marcus standing in the doorway with Elisabeta closely to his right. She knew Elisabeta was older than her, but seeing the woman stand next to Marcus really added a few extra years to her appearance. The thin lines around her mouth and hugging the corner of her eyes were more obvious than before.

Her attention shifted from the pair to the person hovering behind them. King Caius was positioned behind King Marcus, his body sideways as if he torn between entering the room or remaining guard out in the hall.

"How are your new clothes? I've always regarded Elisabeta's awareness of fashion to be smart yet practical." King Marcus slowly glided into the room, his long cape flowing loosely at his ankles.

Bella was about to respond before a low, rumbling came from the doorway. King Caius was glaring at King Marcus, his upper lip drawn up.

The brunette vampire stopped advancing towards her but the smile on his pale, young face didn't waver.

"Comfortable?" the King asked.

Bella shifted her weight from one foot to another, as if testing the feel of Elisabeta's clothes on her body. "They're fine. A lot nicer than my old ones. My friends will notice."

"What will you tell them?" he inquired.

Bella shrugged, because she honestly hadn't thought about an explanation. "Stopped by a castle gift shop?"

Elisabeta out-right _laughed_ but was quick to cover her mouth with a hand while King Marcus grinned and turned to the woman next to him, seeming to find more enjoyment in her cheeriness. Was Elisabeta the same to King Marcus what Bella supposedly was to King Caius? Was the older woman King Marcus's mate?

"Is that how you deem my clothes, lady Isabella? Gift shop quality?" Elisabeta teased.

Bella's face reddened as she considered how her poor theory must've sounded. "I didn't mean it like that. Sorry." she stated, flustered. "It's just what came to mind first."

"The situation you are in is quite traumatic, dear girl. You need not be so self-conscious." King Marcus chortled. "Elisabeta and I have taken all the necessary precautions and clipped any loose ends. The arrangements for your departure are already in motion. Please," he gestured to the chair behind her. "sit."

She slowly lowered herself into the chair, cautiously eyeing the king that stood several feet from her. Elisabeta's heels clicked on stone before she too sat herself properly in the chair across from Bella.

"By 'clipped any loose ends' you don't mean you killed someone, right?" Bella couldn't help but ask, because that's normally what that expression meant.

"After today I imagine we all have had our _fill_ for quite some time." King Marcus said, not realizing how drastically off-putting those words sounded coming from a vampire.

"Violence," Elisabeta clarified after witnessing the look of horror in Bella's eyes.

"Ok…" Bella breathed loudly in relief. "So no one else is dead because of me. Good. That's… good."

Elisabeta frowned and glanced up at her young vampire master standing to the chairs left side. King Marcus had his thick, dark eyebrows scrunched together in a thoughtful way.

"Dear Isabella, why assume such a dark notion? You hold no responsibly for any of the deaths that accrued today." King Marcus said.

Bella sighed. "Look, I just don't want anybody else dying. I know I won't be forgetting what happened in the throne room for a long time. I…I don't know how any sane person could walk away normally after seeing that…" she stopped because the more she said it aloud the more it started materialize behind her eyelids with every blink.

How _was_ she going to move past what she'd seen?

"I saw people _die_." She suddenly blurted, "Drained of their blood. A young girl was ripped from my arms and I could do nothing. _Nothing_. I…" her breath caught in her throat and she realized she was on the verge of another breakdown. She thought she'd cried enough in the shower but apparently not.

The anxiety started out as a small ball in her chest, but like the snowball affect it grew the longer she let it roll and build within her. Now it felt as if it was racing down a steep slope with her at the bottom directly in its line of collision. She unconsciously dug her fingers into her thighs, trying to divert the pounding in her chest with the stinging in her leg.

"Marcus." A hard, stern voice growled from close behind her.

In a flash the vampire and Elisabeta were gone from the room. The door slammed shut and Bella didn't have to turn around to know she was alone in the room with King Caius.

"Isabella…"

Bella froze in her seat. The king was kneeling on the ground in front of her, his crimson gaze focused on her. Her eyes traced down to his slightly parted lips and she could actually hear his soft breaths.

"Breathe." He said with a composed expression.

She watched him skeptically but took in a large, shaky breath of air.

"I..." she stopped and shook her head.

"I know." He replied despite her lack of vocalization. "I understand."

"No, you _don't_." she whimpered, angrily. "I don't want this life. I can't do it again."

The king was quiet for a view moments before he reached up and grabbed both of her hands in his. They were rough, like the hands of a man who worked outdoors all his life. She didn't know vampires could have rough skin.

"Look at me, Isabella." He insisted and she obeyed. His eye color had at one point morphed into a dark auburn. "Whatever happened in your past will not befall you again. I promise."

"He also promised."

"He was not your mate. I will not abandon you. While you may no longer believe in forever, I do."

"And if I don't want forever?" she whispered.

His eyes narrowed, and Bella couldn't tell if he was angry or confused.

"I will respect that." He said slowly, as if the words were hard to say aloud and didn't quite sound right to his own ears.

He held her gaze while he slowly lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles. Her heart didn't respond nor did she blush. She didn't see the action as a romantic notion. To her it seemed as though he was sealing a promise.

But in the end, he was still a vampire and a man she didn't know. She didn't love him and she wasn't too sure she even _liked_ him. Romance with him was the last thing on her mind at the moment or in their future. She didn't know how she was going to get used to the idea of him following her around her whole life.

"Tell me what it means to be mated." She asked, wanting to change the conversation now that her anxiety was passing.

King Caius ran his thumbs over her knuckles. "I understand you did not speak of this at length with Elisabeta. She did not think it wise and I agree. For now, we will reframe from that discussion. But I promise to explain when you've had time to rest."

But Bella wasn't ready to let it go just yet. She wanted to know what she was getting into before a powerful, ancient vampire followed her out into the world.

"You attacked your guard because of me, right? Were you protecting me? Did you know then that we were mates?"

He frowned. "I do not wish to speak of this now."

"I think I have a right to know."

"There will be a more appropriate time."

"You're not going to do that again, are you? I want to know my friends and family will be safe from you." Bella insisted.

The king's eyes became a cold, crimson again. He let go of Bella's hands and stood up, towering over her.

"Because of time we do not have the privilege for this drivel exchange. Later I'll entertain you, but for now we have no reason to linger if you're in control of your emotions again."

Bella was stunned by his change in attitude. It was just like what she'd witnessed in the hall earlier. "Fine, but don't think this is over. If I'm to be damned for the rest of my life then I want to know the full extent of it."

Bella didn't look at him as she got up from her chair and walked around him to exit out through the doors. She could feel his icy gaze on her but she didn't let herself look back out of fear and her own stubbornness.

She wasn't comfortable looking into his eyes or being so close to the ancient vampire. She couldn't think properly around him and it made her angry, resulting in their heated, unprogressive discussions. From their short moments alone together Bella observed that King Caius acted more cold and aloof when his eyes were red. She knew that vampire's eyes changed based on their level of hunger, but did it also reflect their inner disposition? Was that King Caius's gift?

Bella wasn't surprised to find King Marcus and Elisabeta waiting on the other side of the door once she excited the bedroom. She knew King Marcus heard everything that was said in the room, but his face didn't show it. He just presented her with a kind, subtle smile. Elisabeta, however, appeared concerned and curious as to what happened after King Caius kicked them out.

"It is time that your leave us, dear girl." King Marcus said as if he was actually sad to see her go. He glanced to Elisabeta and the woman stepped forward to hand Bella her cleaned cell phone. "Elisabeta and I will walk with you and Caius to the tunnels. The groups tour guide, Heidi, will meet us there and escort the two of you out."

Bella hung on tightly to her phone and nodded. "And my friend?"

"Come," the king instructed. "I will explain as we walk."

Bella followed closely to Elisabeta as they started down the hall to their right. She wasn't comfortable being so close yet to another vampire, especially the kind that drank from humans.

"It would be quicker if we ran." King Caius offered from behind.

"Yeah, for you vampires." Bella turned her head over her shoulder and glared at the ashen haired King.

"I would carry you of course but I suspect my offer would be met with fierce resistance."

"I'm surprised you actually would've asked and not just manhandled me like how I've been treated so far here." Bella said.

King Marcus cleared his throat to regain their attention.

"Brother Caius is right, but we do not want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

"Too late for that…" Bella mumbled.

"Dear child, there is much we regret exposing to you today." King Marcus said. "You will be leaving this castle as a significantly different girl from the one who arrived. The world will appear the same to the eye, but you will know the truth. You will know that vampires live and feed amongst you."

"Where are you going with this, Marcus?" King Caius rumbled in an agitated tone.

Bella glanced back and forth between the kings but didn't interrupt. She was curious to hear what Marcus was saying.

The brunette king sighed and turned to look down at Bella. "I understand if you detest the customs of this coven after what you went through, and I will not try to persuade you to our ways, but you must know that we are on your side. You are apart of this coven now, Isabella, whether you agree to it or not. And again I am sorry that this is forced upon you."

"But I'm not a vampire." Bella responded, dazed "I don't _want_ to be a vampire."

"Nor do you need to be to be under the protection of the Volturi. You are mated to one of the coven's kings. In our world, you are almost that of royalty."

"Never agreed on being anyone's mate." Bella said.

"Whether Caius remains at your side or not, the Volturi will not abandon you."

Bella nodded numbly. "Someone's always going to be watching. Making sure I don't tell your secret."

"It is not your vow we do not trust." King Marcus stopped walking and turned to face her. His hard expression made Bella uneasy. She glanced to King Caius and noted how he took a step toward her, his eyes flicking back and forth between her and the other vampire in the hall.

"The Volturi punish those who break our laws, and we are not known for being generous with second chances. It may appear harsh to outsiders but we haven't remained veiled to the eyes of the outside by operating with leniency. A great deal of sacrifices have been made, and not everyone agrees with what we must pay to remain as we are."

"You have enemies." Bella apprehended what he was trying to convey. It didn't surprise her, but she kept her mind from trying to come with a number of how many lives the Volturi put to an end over the course of their existence.

"There are always those who oppose the party that governs them."

"And you're afraid they'll come after me to use against Caius or the Volturi as a whole?"

"Only if they were to learn of you, which we have taken means to make sure that does not happen. Our world considers Caius to be without a mate and for both your sakes I firmly believe it should stay that way. For now, at least."

Bella nodded and she and Marcus turned to Caius who wore a frustrated expression. He seemed to be having some inner conflict.

"The high guards?" he asked, looking to Marcus.

"Opposed from Elisabeta, Heidi, Jane and Felix all the remaining guards are none the wiser of her importance other than… I am certain you fathom what I cannot term audibly. Your secret remains with us and will not leave these castle walls. Do you agree with these measures, brother?"

"I do."

"Isabella?" Marcus asked.

"So I'm to act like we don't have any sort of connection whatsoever? Yeah, I think I can agree to those terms."

Caius frowned. "Your ability to misinterpret other's words is remarkable."

Bella didn't respond and left the vampires behind to catch up to Elisabeta. Marcus lifted a hand and firmly gripped his brother's shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't." Caius warned.

Marcus raised an inquisitive brow.

"Whatever ridiculous comment I know you wish to make regarding love or some other sentimental nonsense - _don't_."

Marcus chuckled. "Already have love on the brain, brother?"

The ashen haired king roughly shook his brother's hand from his shoulder and stormed forward.

"A compatible match, indeed."


End file.
